Kisara and the Beast
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: When the cruel and unkind Prince Seto Kaiba is punished for his deeds by the enchantress Ishizu, his only hope of redemption and freedom is a young girl named Kisara.
1. Prologue

Welcome to my next story. It has love, adventure, and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

* * *

**Kisara and the Beast**

Prologue

_Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle._

"Hurry up Joey!"

"I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!"

Inside the castle, Joey ran to his friend Tristan as he breathed hard.

"Everything okay Joey?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah." Joey breathed. "We got silverware, plates, garland, everything."

"Why are you out of breath?" Tristan asked.

"Cause you're pushing me too hard okay?!" Joey said. "Anyway, who died and left you in charge of the castle?!"

"The king." Tristan said.

Joey stuck out his tongue.

As that happened, Isis walked down with her six-year old daughter, Mana, and her adopted six-year-old son, Yugi.

"Joey!" Isis said. "For goodness sakes! I'm trying to teach them manners."

"Sorry." Joey said sheepishly.

"Anyway," Isis continued. "The prince is coming."

"Oh not now!" Tristan said. "We're not ready yet!"

Just then a young boy of twelve walked down the stairs. He had cold blue eyes and light brown hair. He was dressed in a white shirt with black pants.

_Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind._

The prince walked to the table set up in the living room and sat down as he starred at Tristan moodily.

"Um…" Tristan said nervously. "Merry Christmas your highness! For your Christmas dinner, we've gotten-"

"Quiet!" The prince said. "I don't need to hear what you're about to give me."

"Y-yes sir." Tristan said nervously. "Sorry sir."

Joey walked up nervously as he set down a plate full of steak, potatoes, and garlic bread. The prince glared at Joey, and he backed away nervously. He then ate the garlic bread and potatoes without a word. This meant that he didn't have anything to complain about so far. When he took a bite of the steak, he quickly spit it out.

"What is this?!" The prince said angrily. "The meat's over done! It tastes like charcoal! Take it back, and this time make it right!!"

"Yes sir!" Joey said as he ran as quickly to the kitchen. Then he ran back, grabbed the steak, and ran to the kitchen again.

Isis then arrived with some tea.

"Here you go sir." Isis said calmly.

"What kind is it?" The prince asked.

"Ginseng sir. We're out of green." Isis responded.

"Well then you should have gone out and bought some!" The prince said as he knocked the tea pot out of Isis' hand, and it fell to the ground.

Isis sighed and moved to clean up the tea as Mana walked up.

"You're mean." Mana said.

Tristan ran over and put his hand over Mana's mouth.

"Heh-heh." Tristan said nervously. "Kids say the darndest things, huh?"

The prince didn't answer. Instead, his eyes went over to Yugi.

"Who's the street urchin?" The prince asked.

"Oh." Isis said. "He was outside the palace today passed out when I went to tend the garden. I took him in, and I found out he doesn't have anywhere else to go, so I adopted him."

"First it was a stupid little baby dropped at the door steps, and now a filthy orphan?!!" The prince shouted.

"Please sir." Isis said calmly. "I will take full responsibility for Yugi like I do Mana. You won't have to worry about him at all."

"Fine." The prince said.

"Thank you, sir." Isis said with relief.

After awhile, the prince finished the steak Joey brought him, and he walked over to a chair a few feet in front of the Christmas tree and sat down.

"Bring me my presents!" The prince called out, and Joey walked up with a present as everyone else stood back.

"You're royal highness," Joey began. "Please accept this gift as a humble token of our appreciation. I know I speak for everyone when I say-"

"Just give to me." The prince said as he snatched the present. He then opened it to find a story book.

"A story book?" The prince asked in disgust. "You call this a present?!"

_But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold._

There was a knock on the door as the prince stood up in anger.

"Who disturbs my Christmas?!" The prince asked incredulously.

The prince walked to the door and opened it a little to see an old woman in rags holding a rose.

"Please accept this rose as an exchange for shelter from the bitter cold."

_Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away._

"Tch." The prince sneered. "I don't need a rose. Go away you wretched old hag."

_But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within._

"Please." The old woman said. "Appearances aren't everything. It's what's inside that counts."

"Spare me all the lame advice." The prince said angrily. "And go away!" The prince then slammed the door shut.

_And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress._

"Whoa Mama!" Joey called out as the enchantress flew into the entrance hall of the castle.

"It's my sister, Ishizu!" Isis called out. "She stayed in Egypt to learn magic from our father!"

_The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen there was no true love in his heart._

"Yes sister." Ishizu said. "I came to see you and what life you led. I have gained much power since you came here."

"I am deeply sorry." The prince said as he knelt down. "If I'd known you were someone important I wouldn't have-"

"What?" Ishizu said calmly as she starred at the prince. "Treat me the way you treat commoners and your servants, or my sister?"

"Wait!" The prince begged. "I'll give you half of my fortune if you spare me!"

"It's too late." Ishizu said as the rose glowed with a pink light. "You have been deceived by your own cruel heart. A curse I place on you, this castle, and everyone who calls this place home."

_As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there._

As a light from the rose hit the prince, he convulsed and fell to the ground. The servants went to the prince, but they stopped when Ishizu pointed the rose at them.

"You have all helped the prince become this, so you must share in the punishment."

Suddenly, all of them were engulfed in the light, and when the light cleared, they found themselves turned into odd creatures. Tristan lost his shirt, and he held in his hands an odd metal thing. He also had a metal mask covering his nose and mouth. Joey found himself in a red samurai helmet with a blue body outfit and a red dress thing. Isis found herself as a blue sprite like creature with a pair of wings in a shirt that greatly matched her new skin. Yugi found himself holding a staff and in an odd purple outfit, and Mana was wearing a more feminine version of what Yugi now wore.

"What the heck did ya do to us?!" Joey asked.

"I have combined you with your spirit monsters." Ishizu explained. "You are bound to the same fate as your master."

"What's happening to me?!!" The prince asked as he continued to convulse.

"Until you can find someone to love you for who you are," Ishizu said as she starred at the prince. "You shall remain forever, a beast."

The prince then began to grow hair all over his face, and his teeth became sharper. When he stood up, his shoes had broken off, and the cuffs of his shirt and pants had been torn away. He then turned to everyone, and they backed up slightly. The prince then looked at his face in the mirror and saw that it looked like a lion's face. He then turned to Ishizu angrily.

"What have you done to me?!!" He asked.

"You are now what you are one the inside." Ishizu said calmly. "I shall still give you my Christmas gift to you. This rose will bloom for four years, and if you find someone to love and get her to love you back, the spell shall be broken. If you can't, you'll all be like this forever. I also leave a mirror to show you anything you want to see in the outside world. Good luck to you all, and especially you, Prince Seto Kaiba. Farewell.

_Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world._

_The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom for many years._

_If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken._

_If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time._

_As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope._

_For who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

_

So what do you guys think?


	2. Kisara

Chapter 1: Kisara

It was a bright and beautiful day in Domino, France as a beautiful girl of about sixteen walked to town to buy groceries. She had long blue hair, and she had blue eyes. Her skin was extremely pale, but she was still very active. She looked around at the same old town.

_Little town it's a quiet village._  
_Everyday like the one before._  
_Little town full of little people, waking up to say._

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

The predictability of it all bored Kisara, but she smiled as she continued to walk on.

_There goes the baker with his tray like always.  
The same old bread and rolls to sell.  
Every morning just the same since the morning that we came,  
To this poor provincial town._

"Good Morning Kisara!" Yelled the baker as he carried a tray of large bread rolls to his stand.

"Good morning sir." Kisara said bowing to him. "Mind if I have the first roll of the day?"

"Help yourself." The baker said as he began piling baskets on the counter. "So where you off to?"

"The book shop." Kisara said eagerly while taking a roll. "I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and an-"

"That's nice." The baker said distractedly. "Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!" He called in the back.

Seeing he wasn't interested, Kisara shrugged and left two eggs on the counter. Putting the roll in her basket she continued down the street while a group of old ladies watched and shook their heads.

_Look there she goes that girl is strange no question.  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  
Never part of any crowd.  
Cause her heads up on some cloud.  
No denying she's a weird girl, Kisara._

Seeing a passing wagon, Kisara jumped onto the back and rode it down the street while occasionally waving to bystanders. "Bonjour!"

"Good day!" A woman waved.

"How is your family?" She asked as the cart passed by.

"Very good thanks!"

"Bonjour!" Kisara said to an old man as he walked by.

"Good day!"

"How is your wife?"

"Very good thanks."

Jumping off the wagon, Kisara passed by a married couple who were arguing over groceries.

"But I need six eggs!" The wife insisted.

"That's too expensive!" Cried the husband.

Having heard them argue the same thing the other day, Kisara rolled her eyes and sighed at the repetitiveness as she walked past them to the bookstore across the street. "_There must be more than this provincial life_." She wondered as she entered the shop.

"Ah! Kisara!" Said Mr. Hawkins, the book shop clerk, when she entered.

"Good Morning! I've come to return the book I've borrowed." She said handing him the book from her basket.

"Finished already?" Mr. Hawkins asked as he flipped through the pages.

"Oh I couldn't put it down." Kisara said as she climbed up the ladder and looked at the shelves. "Have ya got anything new?"

"Heh, not since yesterday!" Mr. Hawkins chuckled as he put the book away.

"That's alright." Kisara smiled as she browsed the shelves. "Let's see, I'll borrow... this one!"

"That one?" Mr. Hawkins asked in surprise. "But you've read it twice!"

"Well it's my favorite!" Kisara gushed. "Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise... what's not to like?"

Chuckling at her enthusiasm, Mr. Hawkins took the book off the shelf and handed it to her. "Well if you like it all that much, it's yours."

"Really?" Kisara asked in surprise as she took the book. "But sir-"

"It's okay. I insist." He said while escorting her out of the shop.

"Well thank you! Thank you very much!" Kisara said gratefully as she opened the book and started reading it as she walked down the street. Across from the shop, a group of men admired the pretty young woman from afar while trying to figure out why she was so different from the other girls in town.

_Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar.  
I wonder if she's feeling well.  
With a dreamy far off look.  
And her nose stuck in a book.  
What a puzzle to the rest of us, Kisara._

Eventually, Kisara stopped and sat by a fountain as she read. A few sheep then arrived and snuggled next to her. She smiled and showed them the book.

_Oh! Isn't this amazing?_  
_It's my favorite because you'll see._  
_Here's where she meets prince charming._  
_But she won't discover that it's him_  
_till chapter three!_

As Kisara read the book, she wished she could be living a life of adventure like the people in the books she read. When Kisara stood up and walked away, several villagers began whispering about her.

_Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty, _  
_her looks have got no parallel._  
_But behind that fair facade, _  
_I'm afraid she's rather odd._  
_Very different from the rest of us._  
_She's nothing like the rest of us._  
_Yes different from the rest of us, Kisara._

Not very far off, a shot sounded and a tanned boy of 16 ran out with a bag. He had bleached blonde hair and purple eyes.

"I've got it Bakura!" Marik called out. The killed duck fell on the ground a few inches away from the bag. Glancing around, Marik picked up the duck and put it in the bag. Then, Marik's friend Bakura walked out. He had wild white hair and brown eyes. Marik ran up and smiled.

"Wow!" Marik said excitedly. "You didn't miss a shot Bakura! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

"I know." Bakura said smirking.

"No beast alive can stand a chance against you, and no girl for that matter." Marik said smirking as he nudged Bakura slightly in the ribs.

"It's true Marik." Bakura said as he continued to smirk. "And I've got my sights set on that one!"

He swung Marik around and pointed at Kisara.

"That crazy old inventor's daughter?!" Marik asked in shock. She was odder than a march hare!

"She's the one." Bakura said. "The lucky girl I'm going to marry."

"But she's-"

"The most beautiful girl in town."

"I know, but-"

"That makes her the best." Bakura said. He then grabbed the front of Marik's shirt and glared at him angrily. "And don't I deserve the best?!"

"Of course you do!" Marik said quickly. He didn't want to get Bakura angry.

Bakura set Marik down and starred after Kisara, but he also caught his reflection in a nearby mirror and admired himself.

_Right from the moment when I met her, saw her,_  
_I said she's gorgeous and I fell._  
_Here in town there's only she, who is beautiful as me._  
_So I'm making plans to woo and marry Kisara._

When he glanced back to look for Kisara, he saw that she was gone and went through the crowd looking for her. Marik followed carrying the bag full of ducks Bakura shot. He eventually came across one of the young women in town. Her hair was done up in two buns on either side of her head, and she was dressed in a very revealing yellow sleeveless dress. She was a girl named Vivian that _really _fancied Bakura. Marik tried to avoid her whenever he could, so he ran even harder as he heard her call out.

_Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy?  
That Bakura, oh he's so cute!  
Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing.  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute._

Having finally spotted her, Bakura tried to push his way through the crowd but kept getting caught behind people while Kisara made her way around with ease. Because he was the most popular man in town, people kept coming up to Bakura to either compliment him or ask for advice.

"Bonjour!" said a young man as Bakura ran into him.

"Pardon." Bakura said as he tried pushing past him only to run into more admiring people.

"Good day." Said a young girl as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Would you call this bacon?" said an old woman as she held a slab of meat out to him.

"What lovely grapes!" Called out a saleswoman.

"Some cheese?" Asked an old man who held out a plate.

"Ten yards of wool! Just one pound!" Said a man holding out some cloth.

"Excuse me!" Bakura said as he tried avoiding all the people who kept on following him.

"I'll get the knife." said the cheese man as he turns to leave.

"Please let me through!" Bakura cried as tried rushing toward Kisara who was getting further and further away.

"This bread -"

"Those fish -

"It's stale!"

"They smell!"

As Bakura was being bombarded with people, Kisara had almost made it to the outskirts of town. Hearing the commotion, she turned to see Bakura surrounded by people and rolled her eyes again. Bakura being admired by the town, the same as any other day.

_"There must be more than this provincial life!_" Kisara wondered out loud.

_"Just watch, I'm going to make Kisara my wife!_" Bakura announced to the crowd. However, they had all averted their attention toward Kisara and began gossiping about her again much to Bakura's dismay.

_Look there she goes  
The girl is strange but special  
A most peculiar mademoiselle_

Realizing he was going to lose sight of her if he didn't do something drastic, Bakura slipped into one of the alleys and used some black magic he delved in to call out his spirit monster, Diabound. Diabound then set Bakura onto the roof of a building, and Bakura jumped from rooftop to rooftop in an effort to catch up to Kisara.

_It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in '  
Cause she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl,  
Kisara!_

Kisara then glanced back from reading her book, and everyone went back to what they were doing. Kisara breathed heavily and continued to walk on when a very familiar white haired man appeared.

"Hello Kisara." Bakura said smirking.

"Hello Bakura." Kisara said. She then went back to reading her book until Bakura plucked it from her hand.

"Bakura, can I have my book back?" Kisara asked.

"How can you read this junk?!" Bakura asked. "There are barely any pictures."

"Some people use their imagination." Kisara said as she reached for her book, but Bakura held his arm up, so Kisara couldn't reach it.

"Kisara, it's time you got your head out of these books and paid attention to more important things, like me." Bakura then flashed Kisara a smile that would have sent that Vivian Wong girl into a fit of giggles.

Kisara grabbed her book back.

"Honestly." Bakura continued. "It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas and thinking." Bakura shuddered at the thought.

"Bakura, you are positively primeval." Kisara said as she was about to walk forward when Bakura put his arm around her shoulder.

"Why thank you, Kisara." Bakura chuckled, obviously he wasn't familiar with the term. "What do you say to going to the tavern and looking at my trophies? We can have some of the ducks I just shot."

"What do you say we don't?" Kisara said as she shuddered slightly.

"What's the matter with her?" Vivian asked as Marik arrived breathing hard. "She's crazy. Oh Bakura's so gorgeous!"

Marik quickly followed Bakura to avoid anymore girly gushing from Vivian.

As Kisara continued down the road to her house, Bakura caught up to her.

"Come on now Kisara." Bakura continued. "I think I know how you feel about me."

"You can't even imagine." Kisara sighed.

Bakura then grabbed Kisara's arm, and she wrenched it free.

"Bakura, please!" Kisara said. "I have to go help my father."

"That crazy old fool!" Marik laughed. "He needs all the help he can get!"

Bakura and Marik laughed as Kisara turned around angrily.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" She shouted.

"Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" Bakura said quickly as he smacked Marik in the head.

"My father's not crazy!" Kisara continued. "He's a genius!"

Suddenly, there was a large explosion, and Kisara turned to see a large smoke cloud over her house.

"Papa!" Kisara called out as she ran to the house.

Bakura laughed as Kisara ran off.

"Some genius." Bakura smirked.

"Yeah, we don't have any geniuses here!" Marik said without thinking, and he looked up to see Bakura starring at him. "Besides _you _Bakura." He added nervously.

"Now go to the woods and bring me the best deer you can find." Bakura said.

"Oh not the woods!" Marik said. "I hate the woods!"

"Just bring me a deer for my wedding feast!" Bakura ordered.

"Okay, okay!" Marik said. He then gulped and walked off. "Oh man!"

* * *

Well Bakura's arrogant, huh?


	3. No Matter What

Chapter 2: No Matter What

Kisara ran to the house and saw the smoke billowing out. She hoped nothing bad had happened. Her step-father was all she had. He had taken her and her mother out of the cold when she was just a little baby.

She ran into the house as the smoke let out, and her father, Solomon, was coughing.

"Papa?" Kisara asked as she walked through the smoke.

Solomon walked out of the smoke angrily.

"Oh, what could have gone wrong _this _time!!?" Solomon called out to no one in particular.

"Are you alright Papa?" Kisara asked as she helped Solomon clear out the smoke.

"I'm fine but this dog-gone invention of mine is giving me troubles again!" Solomon said. "I'm about ready to give up on this piece of junk!"

"Oh you always say that." Kisara said as she smiled. She knew Solomon well enough to know he'd never give up.

"I mean it this time!" Solomon insisted. "I'll never get this contraption to work!!"

"Yes you will, and you'll win first prize at the new Ka contest at the fair tomorrow." Kisara said smiling. Solomon continued to act moodily, so she added, "And become a world famous inventor."

"You really believe that?" Solomon asked.

"You know I do." Kisara said as she smiled. "I always have."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Solomon said. "Let's see. It's too powerful to be contained by four cards, but maybe five cards will work. Hand me that extra bit of paper over there."

"Right." Kisara said as Solomon put on his goggles. She handed him the small piece of paper that was the prototype for Solomon's new Ka Monster. The creature was too powerful to be released safely by simply one card. She then looked at Solomon's back as he prepared to test the cards.

"Did you have a good time in town?" Solomon asked.

"I got a new book." Kisara said.

"You sure do love those books." Solomon commented.

"Well they take me to places of adventure and excitement. A place of… well… happy endings."

She then breathed in and turned to Solomon.

"Papa," Kisara asked. "Do you think I'm… odd?"

"My daughter odd?" Solomon said as he turned around. The goggles caused his eyes to appear three times bigger. "Where'd you get an idea like that?"

"I don't know." Kisara said as she smiled. "It's just that… well… people talk."

"They talk about me too." Solomon said smiling.

_No, we're not odd, it's true  
No family could be saner  
Except one uncle who… well, maybe let that pass_

_In all you say or do  
You couldn't make it plainer  
You are your mother's daughter, therefore you are class_

_"So I should just accept that I'm simply not like them?"_ Kisara sighed. Solomon scoffed and stood up, grabbing a cloth to wipe away the grease on his hands.

_They are the common herd  
And you should take my word  
You are unique: crème de la crème._

Seeing Kisara wasn't convinced, Solomon put his hand on her shoulder, and she smiled.

_No matter what you do  
I'm on your side  
And if my point of view  
Is somewhat misty-eyed_

_There's nothing clearer in my life  
Than what I wish and feel for you  
And that's a lot...  
No matter what_

Smiling, Kisara held her dad's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

_No matter what they say  
You make me proud  
I love the funny way  
You stand out from the crowd_

Holding up his belt of bizarre tools, Solomon held a half finished card and pulled out a paint brush/baby tickler that Solomon used to make Kisara laugh when she was still really little.

_It's my intention my invention  
Shows the world out there one day  
Just what we've got...  
No matter what_

"_Now some may say all fathers just 'exaggerate',_" Solomon said dramatically waving his arms.

_"That every daughter's great?"_ Kisara asked poking him with the tickler.

_"You are!" Solomon_ said tickling her a bit after grabbing the other one. Kisara giggled and playfully tickled him back.

_And every daughter tends to say her father's tops  
She pulls out all the stops  
To praise him  
And quite rightly!_

Seeing she was happier, Solomon put an arm around Kisara as they both looked at the nearly refinished card.

_No matter what the pain  
We've come this far  
I pray that you remain  
Exactly as you are  
This really is a case of father knowing best_

_"And daughter too."_ Kisara said giving him a hug.

_"You're never strange."_Solomon said patting her head.

_"Don't ever change."_ Kisara said looking up at him.

_You're all I've got  
No matter what._

"Thanks Papa." Kisara said as she hugged Solomon.

"You're welcome." Solomon said as she smiled.

Solomon then held up the newly recreated cards and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a large giant of a Ka Spirit Monster. It was designed after an Egyptian mummy with red eyes and blue gums. Exodia was here. He starred down at his master and his step-daughter.

"You did it." Kisara smiled as she hugged Solomon. "You really did it!"

Exodia put his hand down and Solomon climbed on and Exodia held Solomon close and starred at him. He then returned into the five cards he came from.

"Hitch up Phillip Kisara! I'm off to the fair!"

Kisara put a saddle on Phillip, and he walked up. Kisara then pulled out a scarf.

"Papa," Kisara said. "I made this for you."

"Now I know I'll win." Solomon said. "And when I do, we'll leave this town and go to all the places you read about."

Solomon put the Exodia cards in a satchel on Phillip and got on.

"Bye Papa!" Kisara called out.

"Bye Kisara!" Solomon called back.

* * *

Thus the plot actually begins!

Kisara (crying): I'm gonna cry.

Me: Just take it easy. You'll be fine. You and Solomon are doing an awesome job so far.

Kisara: Thanks! You're like the little brother I never had.


	4. Lost in the Woods

Chapter 3: Lost in the Woods

At first, Solomon's ride was very good, and he felt his confidence continue to rise.

_First Prize is nearly mine!_

_It's quite my best invention!_

_So simple, yet complex!_

_So massive, yet so small!_

_This triumph of design,_

_Will be my old age pension!_

As he continued however, he found himself lost.

_That is providing, _

_I can find the fair at all._

_I must have missed a sign._

_I should have paid attention._

Eventually, he and Phillip found themselves completely lost.

"Rats!" Solomon called out as a wolf howled.

_That's not a nightingale,_

_And not a mating call._

"Wolves!" Solomon called out, but it was worse than regular wolves. It was a pack of Silver Fangs!! Horrible Ka Monster wolves that were more vicious and powerful than normal wolves! Phillip panicked and ran off, taking the Exodia cards with him!

The Silver Fangs then charged at Solomon, and he ran for it, unknowingly leaving his scarf behind! He ran as hard as he could until he found himself in front of a large foreboding gate! Solomon barely managed to get the gate open to squeeze through and quickly closed it as the Silver Fangs arrived! After a few minutes of clawing and biting, they walked away. He then turned away to see a large dark castle. He nervously walked up to it and knocked.

"Hello?" Solomon called out. "Is someone there?"

Suddenly, the door opened up into darkness. Solomon nervously walked in.

"Hello?" Solomon said as he arrived at the entrance hall.

"Now you've done it." Solomon heard the voice of a man say. "I told you not to let him in."

"We couldn't leave him to those crazy Silver Fangs." Another voice called out. This one had an odd accent.

"Is someone there?" Solomon called out.

"Not a word Joey." The first voice whispered. "Not one word."

"I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse, and I need a place to stay for the night." Solomon.

"Ah, Tristan have a heart." The second voice said, and it then spoke to Solomon directly. "Monsieur, you're welcome here!"

"Who said that?" Solomon asked. Then a fire turned on, and he saw a man of about 20 wearing a blue body suit with an odd red helmet and a red skirt over his pants. He then saw that the fire came from the man's red sword. He would have called him a Ka, but the man had such a human face.

"Hello." Joey said smiling.

"And good-bye!" The other man, Tristan, said as he walked forward. He only had a pair of pants on, but he was holding a large gun, and an odd mask covered his nose and mouth.

"But… How…" Solomon said. He then began poking Tristan as if he expected him to be a mirage, and he accidently poked Tristan in the eye.

"Hey! Do you mind?!" Tristan called out angrily.

"I beg your pardon." Solomon said quickly. "I've just never seen a talking K-K-KAH-CHOO!!!!"

Solomon sneezed right in Tristan's face, and he wiped the mucus off his face.

"Bless you." Tristan said as he wiped the stuff away.

"Whoa, you're soaked to the bone sir." Joey said as he took Solomon's arm. "Come on; let us take you to da fire to warm yourself up."

"No, no, no!" Tristan called out. "I'm the head of this household, and I say we get him outta here!!"

Joey then sat Solomon down in front of the chair.

"Oh no, not the master's chair!" Tristan said nervously. He then covered his eyes. "I'm not seeing this! I'm not seeing this!!"

Suddenly, Tristan was run over by a cart that rushed to Solomon by itself.

"Mom, Mom, did you see what I did!" The voice of a young girl called out. "I did that all by myself!"

"Yes, Mana, that was very good." The voice of an older woman said. She then flew up to Solomon and smiled. Solomon saw that she was the Spirit Monster known as Spiria, but she was like the others, human-like.

"How would you like some tea, sir?" The human-like monster said kindly. "It'll warm you up in no time."

"No!" Tristan called out. "No tea!"

Then, two ten year olds ran up to Solomon. They were dressed like a Dark Magician and a Dark Magician Girl. They smiled and waved at Solomon.

"Hi." The boy said. "I'm Yugi."

"And I'm Mana." The girl said.

"Hello there little ones." Solomon said as he smiled.

Then a very pretty young woman with wings on her arms and blue feathers covering her torso and legs walked up.

"Would you like a blanket darling?" The bird-woman said smiling. "I just love older men."

"Mai you're always trying to make me jealous!" Joey said angrily. "Well it aint gonna this time!"

"Me?!" Mai said equally angry. "What about _you?! _ With _Simone?!_"

"Jack?!" Joey answered back.

"Miho?!"

"Pierre?!"

"Veronique?!"

"Veronique!?" Joey said in surprise. "I aint never been with Veronique!"

"Would you guys all be quiet?!" Tristan shouted. "If the master finds out, it'll be all our necks!"

"Ah, da master will never find out." Joey said smugly.

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard just above them by the stairs.

"Ya know I could be wrong." Joey said nervously.

"Mom, I'm scared!" Mana said as she hugged her apparent mother along with Yugi.

"Relax." Joey said. "There's no need to panic… yet."

"Right!" Tristan said. He then grabbed Solomon's blanket and hid under it.

Suddenly, the fire went out as if out of fear of this nameless master. In walked a figure covered with shadow, but his cold blue eyes cut through the night and stared straight at Solomon.

"There's a stranger here." The master said.

"M-M-Master," Joey said nervously. "Allow me to explain. See the old guy was lost in da woods, it was wet and cold, and he-"

The master roared like a lion, and everyone stepped back.

"Master," Tristan said. "I'd like to take this moment to say it was _ALL _Joey's fault!!"

"Hey!" Joey called out.

"SHUT UP!!!" The master half-yelled, half-roared. He then walked up to Solomon, and Solomon saw that he was wearing something like a coat over his body that flapped behind him.

"What are you doing here?!" The master said angrily.

"I lost my horse and I-"

"YOU'RE NIT WELCOME HERE!!" The master shouted angrily.

"I'm… sorry." Solomon caught a look at the master's face and saw that it was covered with fur and looked like a lion's face.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARRING AT?!!!" The master shouted.

"I… I…"

"So you've come to stare at the beast have you?!" The master spited out.

"Please, I meant no harm. I just needed a place to stay!" Solomon pleaded.

"I'll give you a place to stay."

"No please." Solomon pleaded as the beast picked him up.

"No. No!"

* * *

What will happen to Solomon now? What the heck is the beast's problem? Has anyone seriously not seen the actual movie? See you guys next chapter.


	5. Me

Chapter 4: Me

It was a bright sunny day in the vast amount of country outside of Kisara's house. Bakura smirked at the deer Marik had managed to bring. Marik had sat down for about two seconds when Bakura had him join the band.

"Well, she's in for the surprise of her life, huh Bakura?" Marik said smiling.

"Yes indeed." Bakura said smirking. He was dressed in a red coat with white pants and black boots.

"Eh-hem." Bakura said as everyone looked at him, of course. "I'd like to thank you all for attending my wedding, but first I guess I better go inside and propose to the girl."

Everyone except Vivian laughed, and Vivian was crying her eyes out.

"Oh I can't bare it!" Vivian wailed. "It can't be true! Bakura, say it isn't so!"

"It's so." Bakura said matter-of-factly, and Vivian wailed even harder. "Come on now, Vivian. I'm only getting married. Don't tell me that's going to change your feelings for me."

"Oh no." Vivian said smiling. "Never."

"And we'll still have our little rendezvous won't we?" Bakura smirked.

"Oh yes." Vivian smirked. "Always."

"Well, I better get proposing." Bakura said, and Vivian started bawling again as Bakura walked up to Marik.

"Now Marik, when Kisara and I come through the door-"

"I know." Marik said. "I strike up the band."

Suddenly, the band started up, and Marik waved his arms frantically.

"No, no! Not yet!"

The band all muttered their apologies as Bakura walked up to the house.

---

Kisara was reading her book when a knock came at the door. She walked up and used a special periscope type of device to look and see who was there through the peep hole. She saw a slightly distorted version of Bakura admiring his reflection in the one way piece of glass.

"Oh boy." Kisara said under her breath. This couldn't be good. She hated talking with that rude, egotistical villain.

She opened the door and Bakura walked in arrogantly.

"Bakura." Kisara said as nicely as she good. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Isn't it though." Bakura said with a voice to match his swagger. "I'm just full of surprises." He then pulled something from his pocket and handed it to Kisara. "For you, mademoiselle."

"A miniature portrait?" Kisara said, as she looked harder to make out the figure on it. "Of… you. Well you shouldn't have." Kisara laughed nervously.

"Oh don't mention it." Bakura smirked. "You know, there's not a girl in town that wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day I make all your dreams come true."

"What could you possibly know about my dreams Bakura?" Kisara asked incredulously.

"Plenty." Bakura responded.

_You've been dreaming, just one dream  
Nearly all your life  
Hoping, scheming, just one theme:  
Will you be a wife?  
Will you be some he-man's property?  
Good news! That he-man's me!_

Realizing what he was going to ask, Kisara smiled politely and tried to walk away from him. Bakura however, merely picked her up and sat her on a chair before seating himself down.

_This equation, girl plus man  
Doesn't help just you  
On occasion, women can  
Have their uses too  
Mainly to extend the family tree  
Pumpkin, extend with me!_

_"We'll be raising sons galore!"_ He said pulling her onto his lap.

"_Inconceivable..."_ Kisara muttered to herself as she picked up her book and resumed reading.

_"Each built six foot four!"_ Bakura said as he raised his hand above his head.

_"Unbelievable..."_ Kisara said, shaking her head.

_"Each one stuffed with all my perfect genes!"_ He said flexing his muscles.

_"I'm not hearing this..." _ Kisara said rubbing her temples.

_"You'll be keeping house with pride!"_ Bakura said giving her shoulder a squeeze.

_"Just incredible..."_ Kisara said rubbing the back of her neck.

_"Each day, gratified"_

_"So unweddable..."_

"_That you are a part of this idyllic scene._Just picture it Kisara." Bakura said shoving her off him and propping his muddy boots onto the table and on top of her open book. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting over the fire and my little wife massaging my feet." He then took off his boots revealing his dirty and smelly socks. "All while we watch the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. And we'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" Kisara asked nervously as she held her nose.

"No, Kisara! Strapping boys...like me!" Bakura said pompously.

"Oh, imagine that..." Kisara said uncomfortably as she picked up her muddy book and wiped off the pages.

"And do you know who that little wife will be?" Bakura asked as he stood up and followed her to the bookshelf.

"Gee let me think..." Kisara said sarcastically as she put the book on the shelf.

"You Kisara!" Bakura said as he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up in his arms.

_I can see that we will share  
All that love implies  
We shall be a perfect pair  
Rather like my thighs!_

_You are face to face with destiny!  
All roads lead to...  
The best things in life are...  
All's well that ends with me!_

_Escape me? There's no way  
Certain as "Do, Re,"  
Kisara, you'll marry..._

"So Kisara, what will it be?" Bakura asked as he put her back down. "Is it 'yes'? Or is it...'OH YESSSS!!'" He shouted dramatically to the ceiling.

"Bakura, I..." Kisara stuttered as she backed towards the door. "I'm speechless! I really don't know what to say."

"Say that you'll marry me." Bakura said grinning devilishly as he leaned close to Kisara.

"Oh but Bakura I... I just don't deserve you!" She said as she felt around for the doorknob.

"Who does? Oh I know... _MEEEEEEE!_" Finally finding the knob, Kisara opened the door and ducked underneath Bakura's arms as he leaned forward to kiss her. Falling face first through the doorway, he rolled down the stairs and into a large mud puddle.

---

The band started up as soon as Bakura fell out. The band started, but Marik quickly stopped them.

"Um…" Marik said nervously. "How'd it go?"

Bakura grabbed Marik by the neck and rose him up.

"I'll have Kisara as my wife!" Bakura said menacingly. "Make no mistake about that!"

"Ooh." Vivian said smiling. "If Kisara said no, maybe I still have a chance."

She then ran after Bakura as he walked away, nearly trampling Marik.

"Bakura, oh Bakura, wait for me!"

---

Kisara checked to see if the cost was clear before going out to pet her Ka, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, which she kept out to keep herself company during Solomon's visit.

"Is he gone?" Kisara asked, and the Blue-Eyes nodded. "Oh, can you imagine? He asked me to marry him! Me the wife of that boorish, brainless…"

"'_Madame Bakura! Can't you just see it?"_ Kisara said in a girly voice while pretending to curtsy. _"Madame Bakura! His 'little wife.'"_ She then kicked the gate angrily causing the Blue-Eyes to back away a little. _"No sir! Not me! I guarantee it! I want much more than this provincial life!"_

Feeling angry about Bakura, Kisara ran away from the pen, towards an open field that overlooked a cliff side. Gazing at the beautiful landscape and the wonderful lands that lay far beyond it, Kisara wanted more than ever to get away from the boring village and travel to places far more exotic and exciting. Away from the judging townsfolk, away from that arrogant jerk Bakura, and away from her stoic and predictable way of life. Her Blue-Eyes floated up to her, and she petted him.

_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere!  
I want it more than I can tell,  
And for once it might be grand  
To have someone understand  
I want so much more than they've got planned._

Suddenly, Phillip arrived and neighed. Kisara rushed to him, and she found that Solomon wasn't there!

"Phillip, where's Papa?!" Phillip was obviously too scared to talk, so she unbridled him and hid the Exodia cards in the stable safe. She then got Phillip some feed to give him something to calm him down. She then ran to her dragon, Hero, and she jumped on.

"Okay, Hero." Kisara said as she rubbed his neck gently. "You have to take me to Papa."

The Blue-Eyes flew off in the direction Solomon disappeared, flying low to make it easier to find something Solomon might have left behind.

* * *

The countdown to the first meeting has begun! By the way, what do you think of Kisara's Blue-Eyes' name?


	6. Home

Chapter 5: Home

Kisara flew Hero around and eventually found the scarf she made at the cross roads. She then flew north of the cross roads and saw a large dark castle.

"Stay here, boy." Kisara said as she rubbed Hero's head. She then walked to the gates and pushed them open. _I'm coming Papa._

_---_

Inside the castle, Tristan was berating Joey as Joey seemed very put off.

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we?" Tristan asked angrily. "Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, and introduce him to the kids!!"

"I was trying to hospitable, okay?!" Joey said angrily. "Can ya really blame me? He's the first human contact we've had in four years!"

"Well, you've got a point." Tristan admitted. "I'm sorry."

"Well, we don't have a whole lot of time left." Joey said. "Any day now, that rose is gonna start wilting, and if we can't find a girl for Kaiba to love, I'm gonna be wearing this dress-thing forever!"

"Well, we can't expect a girl to just walk in and-" Tristan began when they both heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Hello?" It was the voice of a girl, and Joey and Tristan ran to see her. She had ice blue hair and blue eyes. She was also very pale and very pretty. She didn't see the two of them, so she continued to walk on as the two friends starred on.

"It's a girl!" Joey remarked.

"I know it's a girl." Tristan said.

"Don't ya see?!" Joey asked excitedly. "She's the one! The girl we've all been waiting for! She's come to break the spell!"

"Wait a minute Joey, let's not get hasty." Tristan said.

"Ah, come here buddy!" Joey said, and he kissed Tristan on both cheeks.

"Stop it!" Tristan said. "I'll go tell the others, and you follow her."

"Oui, mon Capitan!" Joey called out.

The two then ran off.

---

Isis was in the bathroom checking the bath temperature for the kids when Yugi and Mana ran in.

"Mom, you're never gonna believe it!" Mana said excitedly. "Not a million-trillion years!"

"Alright kids, what is it?" Isis said as she continued her work.

"There's a girl in the castle." Yugi said.

"Oh, wouldn't that be lovely?" Isis said smiling.

"No, really did see a girl!" Mana said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Yugi replied.

"Now you two," Isis said sternly but not unkindly. "I won't have you make up wild stories that get everyone's hopes up for no reason. Now get it's time for your bath. Who's going in first?"

Yugi and Mana pointed at each other as Mai flew up.

"Isis, did you hear?" Mai asked. "There's a girl in the castle."

"See, Mom? We told you." Mana said smiling.

"And she's real pretty too." Yugi said.

"Well I don't know about _that._" Mai said moodily.

---

Kisara eventually found her way to a descending stair case and ran down it. Once she arrived at the bottom of the stair case, she called out again.

"Papa?!" Kisara called out. She suddenly saw a soft orange glow from around the corner. "Is someone there? Please, I'm looking for my step-father."

Kisara turned the corner, but she didn't find anyone there.

"That's funny. I could have sworn…"

"Kisara?" A very familiar voice called out from a barred door.

"Papa!!" Kisara called out as she ran to him.

"How did you find me?" Solomon asked in a weak voice.

Kisara grabbed Solomon's hands and shivered.

"Oh, your hands are like ice." Kisara said as Solomon coughed. "I've got to get you out of here!"

"Kisara," Solomon continued. "Listen to me, you must leave, now."

"Who did this to you?" Kisara asked.

"No time to explain." Solomon continued. "Just go."

"I won't leave you!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!" A harsh voice said. Kisara turned to see a dark figure appear in front of her. It was too dark to make him out without him stepping into a small area of light nearby.

"Who are you?" Kisara asked.

"The master of this castle." The voice said as she saw two blue eyes staring at her.

"Then you're responsible for doing this to my father!" Kisara called out. "Let him out!!"

"I am the master of this castle, and I don't take orders from you!!" The voice called out.

"I'm sorry." Kisara said. "Please, let my father out! Can't you see? He's sick."

"That's not my problem! If he's sick, he shouldn't have trespassed!!" The voice continued.

"He could die!" Kisara protested.

"Do you think I care?" The voice said.

"Please!" Kisara pleaded. "I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do." The voice said.

"Wait." Kisara said as she saw the odd outline of the creature move away. "Take me instead."

"You!" The voice scoffed. The head then turned, and Kisara saw a look of surprise in the shadow's blue eyes. "You would take his place?" The voice sounded as if he didn't think it was possible to do that.

"No!" Solomon called out, but Kisara ignored him.

"If I did, would you let my father go?" Kisara asked.

"Yes." The voice said. "But you must promise to stay here, forever."

"Forever?" Kisara asked.

"Forever." The voice responded. "Or he dies in this dungeon."

"Come into the light." Kisara asked, and she saw something startling. A creature with a wolf like face and brown hair all over his body. His legs were like a wolf's, and a tale poked out from behind him. He was dressed in green pants and a green shirt. He also wore a purple trench coat. The only really human thing about him was his cold blue eyes.

"Make your choice." The beast asked, and he turned away.

"No Kisara!" Solomon pleaded. "I won't let you do this!"

Kisara walked up to the beast and held her head high as she looked at his eyes.

"You have my word." Kisara said.

"Done." The beast said. He then pulled Solomon out of the cell.

"Kisara, listen!" Solomon continued to plead. "I'm old. I've lived my life!"

The beast then grabbed Solomon by his shirt and pulled him away.

"Wait!" Kisara said. "Please wait!"

---

The whole way up the stairs, Solomon pleaded with Kaiba.

"Please, I'm begging you!" Solomon pleaded. "Spare my daughter!"

"She's no longer your concern." Kaiba said as he pulled him into a carriage that was pulled by a hooded servant. "Take him to the village."

The carriage pulled away, and Kaiba looked at his hand. After four years, he'd gotten use to his new body, but he still repulsed himself with it. He then walked back down to the dungeons and saw Joey half way down.

"Uh… Master…" Joey asked nervously.

"What?" Kaiba asked sharply.

"I was just figuring that since da girl's gonna be with us for awhile, maybe we could give her a more comfortable room." Kaiba growled, and Joey backed away. "Then again maybe not."

Kaiba walked the rest of the way down and saw Kisara crying on the ground.

"You didn't let me say good-bye." She cried. "I'll never see him again, and you didn't even let me say good-bye."

Kaiba looked on, and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He didn't know what he was feeling. This sensation that he felt bad for the girl because she'd never see her father again.

"I'll… show you to your room." Kaiba said as he turned around.

"My room?" Kisara asked. "But I thought."

"Do you wanna stay in the dungeon?!" Kaiba asked as his temper was beginning to slip again.

"No." Kisara responded.

"Then follow me." Kaiba said. He walked up to the grand stair case. He held up a candle, and he saw Joey with his peripheral vision.

"Say something to her." Joey whispered.

"I… Hope you like it here." Kaiba said awkwardly. He then decided he might as well do it right. "This castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you want, except the west wing."

"What's in the-" Kisara asked, but Kaiba cut her off.

"IT"S FORBIDDEN!!!"

"So… what should I call you?" Kisara asked.

"My name's Kaiba." Kaiba said. "You can call me that."

Eventually, they arrived in the room Kaiba's mother had lived in.

"I hope you'll be comfortable here." Kaiba said calmly. "If you need anything, my servants will attend to you."

"Dinner." Joey whispered as Kisara walked into the room. "Invite her to dinner."

"Oh." Kaiba said. "You will… join me for dinner. That's not a request!"

---

Kaiba slammed the door behind Kisara as she ran to it. Kisara fell onto the bed without looking at the room, and she began to cry.

_Yes, I made the choice  
For my dad, I will stay  
But I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way  
You monster!_

_If you think that what you've done is right, well then  
You're a fool!  
Think again..._

Kisara then stood up and looked around casually.

_Is this home?  
Is this where I should learn to be happy?  
Never dreamed  
That a home could be dark and cold_

_I was told  
Every day in my childhood  
Even when we grow old_

_Home should be where the heart is  
Never were words so true!  
My heart's far, far away  
Home is too_

Kisara walked to the bed post and rubbed it. It was so dusty it looked white except for where her thumb print was.

_Is this home?  
Is this what I must learn to believe in  
Try to find something good  
In this tragic place?_

_Just in case  
I should stay here forever  
Held in this empty place_

_Oh, that won't be easy  
I know the reason why  
My heart's far, far away  
Home's a lie_

Looking out the window, she saw that she had a wonderful view of the courtyard and the forest. She then spotted Hero, who was brought into the stables by people she couldn't make out, and he was munching on some hay and drinking from a trough of water. _Well whoever these servants are, at least they're taking care of Hero_, Kisara thought. As she watched him eat, she suddenly found herself missing her old town. As dull and boring as it was, at least she felt safe there and wasn't under lock and key.

_What I'd give to return  
To the life that I knew lately  
But I know that I can't  
Solve my problems going back_

_Is this home?  
Am I here for a day or forever?  
Shut away from the world until  
Who knows when_

As Kisara undid her cloak, she spotted her father's scarf sticking out of the pocket. Picking it up, she noticed it was still wet and had small traces of his hair on it. Sighing sadly, Kisara hugged the scarf as it was the only thing she had left of her father.

_Oh, but then  
As my life has been altered once  
It can change again_

_Build higher walls around me  
Change every lock and key  
Nothing lasts, nothing holds  
All of me_

_My heart's far, far away  
Home and free!_

Holding the scarf tenderly in her arms, Kisara leaned sideways onto the bed and cried softly into her pillow.

* * *

Well Kaiba's off to a _great _start, huh?

Kisara: I need a few moments, okay?

Me: Sure. You can just rest up while the next chapter occurs.


	7. Bakura

Chapter 6: Bakura

Meanwhile back in the village, the townsfolk had gathered at the local tavern for what should have been Bakura's post-wedding party. While everyone else was drinking and mingling happily with each, Bakura sat in his chair brooding by the fireplace, still steamed about his cancelled wedding plans.

"Who does that she think she is?" Bakura said out loud to himself. "That girl has tangled with the wrong man! No one says 'no' to Bakura!"

"Darn right!" Marik said as he walked up to him with two glasses of beer in hand.

"Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated!" Bakura rambled to himself as he grabbed both glasses out of Marik's hand. "Why it's more then I can bear!" He then angrily threw both drinks into the fireplace.

"Uh, more beer?" Marik asked.

"What for? Nothing helps." Bakura said turning his chair around and bowing his head shamefully. "I'm disgraced..."

"Who you? Never!" Marik exclaimed as he stood before him. "Bakura, you've got to pull yourself together!"

_Gosh it disturbs me to see you Bakura  
Looking so down in the dumps  
Every guy here'd love to be like you Bakura  
Even when taking your lumps_

Shoving him away, Bakura turned his chair around and continued to wallow in self pity. Marik just walked around him.

_There's no man in town as admired as you.  
You're everyone's favorite guy!  
Everyone's awed and inspired by you,  
And it's not very hard to see why_

Dragging him out of his chair and towards the crowd, all the guys cheered and lifted their mugs toward him in a salute. Vivian meanwhile herself at his feet sighing in admiration.

_No one's slick as Bakura  
No one's quick as Bakura  
No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Bakura  
For there's no man in town half as manly_

_Perfect, a pure paragon!  
You can ask any Tom, Dick, and Stanley,  
And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on._

_"No one's been like Bakura!"_ Tom called out.

_"A king pin like you Bakura!"_ Dick shouted.

_"No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Bakura!"_ Marik said pointing at his chin.

_"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!"_ Bakura said grinning smugly.

_"My, what a guy, Bakura!"_ The crowd cheered banging their glasses together. _"Give five 'hurrahs!' Give twelve 'hip-hips!'"_

_"Bakura's the best and the rest is all drips!" _ Marik said lifting his glass high in the air. Unfortunately he lifted it up too fast causing his drink to go flying into Bakura's face. Realizing what he did, Marik smiled sheepishly at Bakura, who was dripping wet and irritatingly rolling up his sleeves. Not wanting to get his butt kicked, he dove under a table as Bakura jumped on top of it and began wrestling all the guys sitting there.

_"No one fights like Bakura." _ Tom said jumping out of the way.

_"Douses lights like Bakura."_ Dick said woozily as Bakura nailed him upside the head.

_"In a wrestling match nobody bites like Bakura!"_ Stanley cried as Bakura bit into his leg.

_"For there's no one as burly and brawny." _ Vivian fawned as Bakura jumped out of the fray and lifted the bench over his head with her on it.

_"As you see I've got biceps to spare."_ Bakura said showing off his muscles.

_"Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny." _ Marik said coming out from under the table.

_"That's right!"_ Bakura said dropping the girls and bench on top of Marik. _"And every last inch of me's covered with hair."_ Bakura then opened his shirt revealing his manly chest to all the swooning girls.

_"No one hits like Bakura!" Vivian sang out._

_"Matches wits like Bakura!"_ She continued.

_"In a spitting match nobody spits like Bakura."_ Marik said prying himself from under the bench.

_"I'm especially good at expectorating!_ Ptoooie!" Bakura then spit at the mirror which ricocheted off its surface and into a spittoon.

_"Ten points for Bakura!"_ The crowd called out. Bakura then went to the bar and grabbed a jar of pickled eggs, taking one out and eating it.

_When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs  
Every morning to help me get large  
And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs  
So I'm roughly the size of a barge!_

Eating the other eggs in the jar, Bakura jumped onto the bar table and began flexing for the crowd. "Oooooh... ahhh..... wow!" All the men looked on with admiration while the women swooned and squealed at the site of his muscular physique. _"My, what a guy, Bakura!"_ Jumping back onto the ground, Jet started strutting around the room while Vivian followed behind, each eager to get close enough to touch his muscles.

"Vivian please!" Bakura said putting his arms up. "There's plenty for all!" Vivian touched his arms, and she would start hyperventilating and instantly faint onto the floor fanning herself. Grabbing an empty glass, Bakura slide it toward a large barrel, grabbed his shot gun, and shot three bullets into the middle of it. beer instantly poured out the holes and into his glass as well the glasses of nearby people.

_"No one shoots like Bakura."_ Stanley cheered grabbing a glass.

_"Makes those beauts like Bakura."_ Tom said pointing to the holes.

_"Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Bakura."_ Marik said gesturing to Bakura's boots as he back walked toward his chair.

_"I use antlers in all of my decorating!" _ Bakura said gesturing to his wall of animal heads.

_"My, what a guy, Bakura!" _The crowd cheered as they lifted him onto their shoulders and carried him around the room in celebration.

As they lowered Bakura's chair, Solomon rushed in with a look of panic on his face.

"Help!" Solomon called out. "Someone help me!"

"Solomon?" The bartender asked.

"Please help!" Solomon continued. "He's got her! He's got her locked in a dungeon!"

"Who?!" One of the patrons asked.

"Kisara!" Solomon continued. "We must go! Not a moment to lose!"

"Whoa, slow down Solomon." Bakura said calmly without getting out of his chair. "Tell us, who's got Kisara locked in the dungeon?"

"A beast!" Solomon cried out. "A horrible monstrous beast!"

Everyone broke down laughing.

"Is it a big beast?" One of the patrons asked.

"Huge!" Solomon responded.

"With a long, ugly snout?" Another patron asked.

"Hideously ugly!" Solomon responded.

"And sharp cruel fangs?" Marik said with a smirk.

"Yes, yes!" Solomon called out. "Will you help me?"

"Alright old man." Bakura sneered. "We'll help you out."

"You will? Oh thank you, thank you, thank-"

Solomon was grabbed by two patrons and thrown out into the snow.

"Crazy old Solomon." One of the patrons said. "He's always good for a laugh."

Overhearing them, Bakura felt an idea brew in his head and sat down to think. "Crazy old Solomon eh... crazy old Solomon..."

"_Marik, I'm afraid I've been thinking."_

Marik gasped _"A dangerous pastime."_

"_I know."_ Bakura said as he pulled Marik closer.

_But that wacky old coot is Kisara's father,  
And his sanity's only so-so.  
Now the wheels in my head have been turning  
Since I looked at that loony old man.  
See I promised myself I'd marry Kisara  
And right now I'm evolving a plan!_

"Now If I-" Bakura then whispered into her ear.

"Yes?" Marik asked curiously.

"Then we-" Bakura whispered lower so the others wouldn't hear.

"No!" Marik exclaimed. "Would she?"

Bakura then pulled her aside and finished whispering his plan. "Now guess."

Marik thought for a moment before getting it and smiled widely "Oh now I get it!"

"Let's go!" Bakura grinned as he and Marik grabbed each other's shoulders

_No one plots like Bakura.  
Takes cheap shots like Bakura  
Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Bakura_

_"Yes, I'm endlessly, wildly resourceful."_ Bakura nodded smugly.

_"As down to the depths you descend."_ Marik added.

_"I won't even be mildly remorseful."_ Bakura.

_"Just as long as you get what you want in the end."_ Marik smirked.

_Who has brains like Bakura?  
Entertains like that Bakura?  
Who can make up these endless refrains like Bakura?_

The two then smiled darkly at each other.

_And his marriage we soon will be celebrating  
My, what a guy... Bakura!_

_---_

Solomon walked away as he shivered. "Will no one help me."

* * *

Uh-oh! This doesn't look good!


	8. How Long Must This Go On?

Chapter 7: How Long Must This Go On?

As Kisara lay on her bed crying, she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Isis, dear." The voice said. "I thought you could use something to drink."

The door opened, and in walked a blue skinned sprite-like creature in a green dress and two children of about ten. One was wearing purple armor, and the other was wearing light blue armor with a pink skirt.

"See Mom?" The boy asked. "I told you she was pretty."

"Hi." The girl said as she walked up. "I'm Mana, and that's my brother, Yugi."

"B-but you're a…" Kisara said as she backed away from the spirit monsters. She then bumped into a woman in a green dress with red hair and a third eye on her head.

"Whoa, careful." The three-eyed woman said. "I'm Serenity by the way."

"Um… hello." Kisara said nervously. "This is impossible."

"I know, but here we are." Serenity said cheerfully. "Okay, I'm the royal dressing consultant, so I thought I'd help you pick something out for your big date tonight! Let's see what's in the drawers." Serena pulled out a pair of bloomers and shoved them back into the dresser. "Oops! That's embarrassing. Let's see. Ah!" Serenity then pulled out a green and gold dress. "Here we are. You'll look ravishing in this."

"No thanks. I'm not going to dinner." Kisara said as she sat down on the bed.

"But what about the master?" Mana asked.

"He maybe your master, but he's not mine!" Kisara shouted. Mana began to cry, and Kisara instantly knelt down and comforted her. "Oh I'm sorry. Everything's just been kind of surprising today."

"That was a very brave thing you did my dear." Isis said as she comforted Kisara.

"We all think so." Serenity added.

"I just miss Papa so much." Kisara said sadly.

"Oh cheer up child." Isis said soothingly. "It'll turn out alright in the end, you'll see."

_I hope that we'll be friends,_

_Though I don't know you well._

_If anyone can make the most,_

_Of being here, then Kisara,_

_It's you._

_And who knows?_

_You may find,_

_Home here too._

Kisara smiled, and she then played with Mana and Yugi.

---

Down at the dining room, several minutes later, Kaiba was pacing agitatedly as Joey and Isis watched on worriedly.

"I told her to come down to dinner!" Kaiba shouted. "What's taking so long?!"

"Try to be patient sir." Isis said calmly. "The girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day."

"So master, do ya think this girl could be da one?" Joey asked.

"Of course I have!!" Kaiba snapped. "I'm not a fool."

"Awright!" Joey called out. "Then you'll fall in love with her, she'll fall in love with you, and boom! Da spell's broken! We'll be humans again by midnight!"

"Joey, it doesn't work like that." Isis said calmly. "These things take time."

"We don't have time!" Joey called out. "Da rose is already wilting!"

"It's no use." Kaiba said moodily. "She's so beautiful, and I'm… Well look at me!!"

"He's got a point." Joey said as Isis slapped him in the head.

"Master, you must help her see passed all that." Isis said.

"I don't know how." Kaiba said moodily. Isis then walked in front of him.

"Well you can start by making yourself more presentable!" Isis said sharply. "Straighten up! Try to act like a gentleman!"

"Oh, and when she comes in, give her a dashing smile!" Joey added excitedly. "Come on buddy, show me da smile!"

Kaiba smiled, and everyone backed up a little.

"Okay, plan b!" Joey said quickly. "Impressive her with your wit!"

"But be gentle." Isis added.

"Shower her with compliments!"

"But be sincere."

"And above all…" Joey said as Isis joined in. "You must control your temper!"

The door opened a little and Kaiba tried to remember everything they said when he saw that it was Tristan.

"Well…" Kaiba said.

"Well what?" Tristan said, playing dumb.

"Where is she?" Kaiba asked.

"Who?" Tristan said nervously.

Kaiba growled angrily.

"Oh the girl." Tristan said nervously. "Circumstances being what they are, and the weather being…"

Kaiba growled harder.

"She's not coming." Tristan said quickly.

"What?" Kaiba asked angrily.

"She's not coming!!" Tristan cried out.

"Oh, we'll see about that!!" Kaiba called out as he rushed to Kisara's room.

"You're grace, your eminence!" Tristan called out as he, Isis, and Joey followed.

"Quiet!!" Kaiba said as he arrived at the door, but Joey had stepped in front of the door. "Joey stand aside!!"

"Nyeh!!" Joey said as Kaiba pushed him away. He then pounded on the door.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!!" Kaiba shouted.

"I'm not hungry!" Kisara called back.

"You're hungry if I say you're hungry!" Kaiba retorted.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kisara countered. "You can't go around ordering people to be hungry, it's rude."

"Oh, rude is it?" Kaiba asked angrily. "Well how about this? If you don't come down to dinner, I'LL DRAG YOU OUT BY YOUR HAIR!!!"

"Uh… maser." Joey said nervously. "That may not be da best way to win da girl's affections."

"Please attempt to be a gentleman." Tristan said nervously.

"But she is being so difficult!!" Kaiba then turned to the door. "Why are you being so difficult?!!"

"Why are you being such a bully?" Kisara asked.

"Because I want you to come to dinner!" Kaiba called back.

"So you admit you're being a bully?" Kisara asked with a smirk in her voice.

Kaiba fumed angrily.

"Gently sir." Isis said calmly. "Gently."

"Will you come down for dinner?" Kaiba asked calmly.

"No." Kisara answered.

"Um, try being suave and gentle." Tristan suggested.

"It would give me great pleasure if you'd come down to dinner." Kaiba said as he did a slight bow.

"Uh… say please." Tristan said nervously.

"Please." Kaiba said through his teeth.

"No thank you." Kisara called out through the door.

"You can't stay in there forever!!" Kaiba shouted out.

"Yes I can!!" Kisara shouted back.

"Fine!!!" Kaiba shouted as his temper finally reached its breaking point. "Then go ahead and STARVE!!!!" He then turned to his servants. "If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all!"

Kaiba then walked off.

"Well that didn't go very well." Isis said calmly.

"No kidding." Tristan said sarcastically.

"What were we thinking?!!" Joey half yelled-half sobbed. "We'll never be human again."

Joey and Tristan then cried into each other's shoulder.

"What what would you have us do, give up?!!" Isis shouted at them. "I won't give up until Mana and Yugi can run outside these walls again!!"

"You're right Isis." Tristan said. "Joey, watch that door. If anything happens, contact me at once!"

"You can count on me, monsieur!!" Joey did as he gave a solute that poked his thumb in his eye. "Ouch!"

_We're doomed. _Tristan thought.

---

Kaiba walked into his room and slammed the door closed.

"I ask her nicely, but she refuses!!" Kaiba then kicked a chair aside, and it broke into pieces. "What did she want me to do, beg?!!"

He then grabbed the mirror that witch, Ishizu gave him.

"Show me the girl." Kaiba said angrily, and he saw Kisara talking with Serenity.

"You know, the master's not too bad once you get to know him." Serenity said.

"I don't want to get to know him!!" Kisara shouted angrily. "I don't want anything to do with him!!"

"I'm just fooling myself." Kaiba said sadly. "She'll never see me as anything, but a monster."

_How long must this go on?_  
_This cruel trick of fate?_  
_I simply made one careless wrong decision,_  
_And then the witch was gone_  
_And left me in this state!_  
_An object of revulsion and derision_  
_Hated..._  
_Is there no one_  
_Who can show me_  
_How to win the world's forgiveness?_

Kaiba then looked at the rose and saw one of the first petals fall down.

"No." He said. He'd never given up, and he wasn't about to start! "What did Joey and Isis say? Shower her with compliments, act like a gentleman. Act like a gentleman. Act like a gentle… man."

Kaiba then walked down to the kitchen.

* * *

Well, that was a good first conversation… Not!


	9. Be Our Guest

Chapter 8: Be Our Guest

An hour after the dinner incident, Joey was leaning against the door when Mai arrived.

"Hey there, Mai." Joey said with a grin on his face.

"Hello yourself, Joey." Mai said flirtatiously.

"Let me see that hand there." Joey said. He then kissed up her arm more and more until he reached a feathered portion of her arm and sneezed.

"It's my arms, isn't it?!" Mai said crying. "You don't love me anymore! I hate this stupid spell!!"

Mai wiped her eyes with her arm and sneezed too.

"Ah, ya think a few feathers would change my feelings for ya?" Joey said suavely. "Now ya really tickle my fancy."

"Oh no." Mai said playfully as she backed away.

"Oh yes." Joey replied as he stepped forward.

"Oh no, no, no." Mai said waving one of her talons and smiled. "I've been burned by you before."

Joey then chuckled and ran after her.

---

Kisara heard a scuttling away from the door and figured Joey was gone. She'd heard Tristan make the plans and decided to head out.

"You know, Serenity, I am getting hungry." Kisara said casually.

"I'll ring for Isis and tell Joey!" Serenity said excitedly, but Kisara stopped her.

"That won't be necessary." Kisara continued. "I'll just get something from the kitchens."

"The master won't like that." Serenity said fearfully.

"I know." Kisara replied with a grin.

---

As Joey began fooling around with Mai, he noticed Kisara leaving the room and heading to the kitchens.

"Uh-oh." Joey said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked.

"Kisara's just come out." Joey said.

"Uh-oh." Mai said. The two then ran after her.

---

Down at the kitchens Isis was gently shoving Mana and Yugi in the direction of their bed rooms.

"Go on you two." Isis said smiling. "Time for bed."

"But we're not sleepy!" Mana whined.

"Yes you are." Isis replied smiling.

"No we're not." Yugi said as he yawned.

"Sorry, but that's not going to work." Isis said. "Good night kids."

As Yugi and Mana went slowly to their rooms, Isis turned to Tristan.

"Well, I like Kisara so far, especially her spunk." Isis said as she continued to smile.

"Well if you ask me, she's being stubborn." Tristan said agitatedly. "I mean, he did say 'please' after all."

"Well it's the first time he used that word from what I remember." Isis said smiling.

"Hey!" Tristan said with surprise. "You're right!"

"You see?" Isis said as she continued to smile. "She's already having a good affect on him."

Just then, Kisara walked down.

"Hi." Kisara said as she saw the two spirit monsters.

"Hello there, dear." Isis said comfortingly. "Feeling better?"

"Yes." Kisara said with a smile.

"A pleasure to meet you." Tristan said grandly. "I am Tristan, head of the household."

Joey then ran in with panic all over his face.

"Tristan!! I swear my eyes never left da…" Joey then looked at Kisara, bent down and held Kisara's hand. "Enchanté mademoiselle."

Joey then proceeded to kiss Kisara's hand.

"This is Joey." Tristan said plainly. "If there's anything we can ever do for you, we'll do it."

"Well I am kind of hungry." Kisara said.

"Except that!" Tristan said.

"Tristan!" Isis said angrily.

"Well you heard what the master said!" Tristan said defensively.

"Oh pish-posh." Isis said authoritatively. "I'm not about to let the poor girl go hungry!"

"Oh fine!" Tristan said angrily. "Glass of water, crust of bread, and then-!"

"Tristan!" Joey said angrily. "I'm surprised at you! She's not a prisoner. She's our guest. We should make her feel welcome here."

"Alright, but keep it down." Tristan said urgently. "If the master finds out, we're dead."

"Of course, of course." Joey said casually.

"But what's dinner without a little music?"

"Music?!" Tristan shouted.

---

In the dining room, Joey appeared grandly on a stage by a large dining table. Kisara was set down by a pair of ogres.

"Mon cher, mademoiselle." Joey said grinning as he walked toward Kisara. "It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents...your dinner!" He then gestured to a tray pushed by Isis containing a large array of scrumptious dishes and foods of all kind. At the same time, several different Spirit Monsters appeared on stage with Joey.

_Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, my dear  
And we'll provide the rest  
Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff_

_"It's delicious!" _Joey said as Kisara sampled some.

_"Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!" _Joey said gesturing to all the dazzling plates that came out of the cabinets as Isis waved her hand. _"They can sing; they can dance. After all miss, this is France! And a dinner here is never second best."  
Go on, unfold your menu,  
Take a glance and then  
You'll be our guest.  
Oui our guest.  
Be our guest!_

Just then all the plates of food were placed in front of Kisara who was took a bite from each plate, savoring all the delicious flavors.

_Beef ragout  
Cheese soufflé  
Pie and pudding "en flambé"  
We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!_

_You're alone  
And you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining  
We tell jokes! I do tricks  
With a lot of candlesticks._

_"And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet!"_ Joey sang as he juggled several beer mugs.

_Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be out guest_

_"If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest." _Joey nodded. "_Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!"_

As things calmed down, Tristan ran into the room and nearly panicked upon seeing all the commotion. Jumping onto the table, he ran around to all the dancing servants, trying desperately to quiet them down but to no avail. As he tried pulling some of them away from the stage, Joey grabbed him from behind and pulled him aside where he began to lament dramatically about his life under the light of a small flame with a face.

_Life is so unnerving  
For a servant who's not serving,  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon.  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful...  
Suddenly those good old days are gone_

_Four years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!  
Most days we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat and lazy  
You walked in and oops-a-daisy!_

Getting annoyed, Tristan tried prying himself out of Joey's grip and ended up falling head first onto a plate of gelatin where he quickly got stuck. While he tried freeing herself, Isis glided onto the stage and smiled down at Kisara.

_It's a guest! It's a guest!  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Whine's been poured, and thank the lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed  
With dessert, she'll want tea  
And my dear that's fine with me_

_While the cups do their soft-shoeing'  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
I'll get warm, piping hot  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed  
We've got a lot to do!_

_"Is it one lump or two?" _Isis asked giving Kisara a cup of tea. _"For you, our guest! She's our guest!"  
She's our guest!  
She's our guest!_

Suddenly the entire staff appeared and began dancing in a kick-line together. Finally freeing herself, Tristan tried stopping them but got run over in the process.

"Joey, think of what Kaiba will do if he finds out!!" Tristan called out.

"Ah, we'll be done before he even knows Kisara left her room." Mai said smiling.

_Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request  
It's been years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed_

_With your meal, with your ease  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you, We'll keep going_

They split into groups, revealing Joey holding his helmet as he started doing his own version of the box step.  
_"Course by course, one by one. Till you shout, 'Enough! I'm done!' Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest!"  
_Gesturing upwards, Kisara's eyes lit up in excitement as the giant chandelier descended downward. All the servants jumped below it and began dancing as light from the chandelier crystals shimmered and lit up the room. Taking Mai's hand, Joey leaped onto a large platform and began dancing with her. Eventually, they came so close that Joey stole a smooch from her.

_Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
But for now, let's eat up  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Please, be our guest!_

With a final epic maneuver, all the servants jumped into the air and sparks exploded from who knew where! Kisara smiled and began to actually eat.

---

After dinner, Tristan was clapping his hands.

"Okay everybody." Tristan said. "Show's over. It's gotta be time for bed by now."

"Oh I couldn't possibly sleep." Kisara said smiling. "This is my first night in an enchanted castle."

"Enchanted?" Tristan said nervously. "Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" He then turned to Joey and whispered angrily. "It was you, wasn't it?!!"

"Why I outta-!!" Joey said angrily.

"I kind of figured it out for myself." Kisara said smiling.

"Well, good night dear." Isis said. "I'm going to check on the kids, and then I'm turning in."

"So Kisara." Joey said smiling. "How'd ya like a tour?"

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea." Tristan said quickly. "We don't you-know-who going you-know-where and finding you-know-what if you know what I mean."

"Nyeh?" Joey asked.

"Oh, but I bet you know everything about this place, don't you Tristan?"

"Well…" Tristan said blushing. "Actually, I do?"

Tristan then led Kisara away as Joey walked after them.

* * *

Next chapter's my favorite song!!

Joey: Hey! What's wrong with my song?!

Me: Uh… bye!


	10. If I Can't Love Her

Chapter 9: If I Can't Love Her

At the stairway to the East Wing and Kisara's room, Kaiba prepared to go up with a tray of food.

"Okay Seto," Kaiba said to himself. "You can do this. Just act like a gentleman."

As Kaiba was about to go up the stairs, he heard Kisara's voice from that floor and hid in the shadows to see what was going on. He saw Kisara walking by with Tristan and Joey.

"As you can see," Tristan said pompously. "This castle is a perfect example of the Neo-Classic Brook period. And as I always say, 'If it's not Brook, don't fix it!'" Tristan then laughed at his joke while Joey rubbed his head.

"So, what do ya think so far, Kisara?" Joey asked.

"I think it's magnificent." Kisara said. "If only _he _weren't here."

"Yeah, Tristan's jokes ruin things for everybody." Joey said.

"No, I mean _him._" Kisara said.

"Oh." Joey said. "Well… Um… Hey, we're falling behind, let's get going!"

Kaiba stormed back into the light as soon as everyone was gone. Kaiba then slammed the tray onto the floor.

"Act like a gentleman?!!!" He shouted out. "I'm a fool!"

---

As they continued the tour, Kisara found herself looking around more when she saw an interesting stair case.

"And thanks to some quick thinking on my part, the disaster was avoided, and that's the last time a stone that big was ever placed around here." Tristan then looked, and he and Joey ran to the front of the staircase as Kisara was about to take the first step onto them.

"What's up there?" Kisara asked.

"Nothing!" Joey said quickly. A little too quickly.

"Nothing interesting at all up there in the West Wing." Tristan said calmly.

"Oh, so that's the West Wing." Kisara said smiling.

"Nice going." Joey said moodily.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there." Kisara said thoughtfully.

"Hiding?!" Tristan laughed nervously. "The master isn't hiding anything."

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden." Kisara said as Joey turned her away from the stairs.

"Well, wouldn't you like to see some of the tapestries just down the hall?" Tristan asked urgently.

"Maybe later." Kisara said calmly.

"How 'bout we take a look at da gardens… or da library!!" Joey said quickly.

"You have a library?" Kisara asked interested.

"Oh yeah!" Joey said excitedly. "We got tons of books in there!"

"Mountains of books." Tristan added.

"Books on every subject by ever author who ever set pen to paper!" Joey said gladly.

The two walked off, and Kisara followed them for a step or two, but then she decided to see that West Wing. She found herself in a darkly lit hallway that sent shivers up her spine.

---

Eventually, Kisara arrived at the end of the hallway and found two doors. They both had a monstrous lion's head on them. After a quick step back, she opened the doors and found an extremely dark room. She looked around and saw everything in the room torn up. On a wall, she found a picture of a young boy of about 12 with the eyes of the beast. He had the same hair color as the beast's fur, and his body build followed the beast's. She then turned to see a glowing pink rose. She looked at it. Two or three petals were on the bottom of the bell jar it was held in, but the rose appeared to be floating in the air. She removed the bell jar to get a better look at it and saw that it was definitely floating in the air. When she was about to touch it, Kaiba appeared almost out of nowhere and placed the bell jar back over the rose. After starring at it quickly, he turned to Kisara with anger etched in his very eyes and voice.

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba said angrily.

"I… I…" Kisara began, but she was too surprised to see Kaiba here.

"You're not welcome here!" Kaiba said as his voice grew louder.

"I'm sorry. I just-" Kisara began, but Kaiba cut her off.

"Do you realize what you could have done?!!!!" Kaiba then grabbed her sharply, and as Kisara pulled her sleeve free, she cut her arm on his claws and tore away the sleeve of her shirt. Kaiba's eyes widened and he starred at the bloody claw marks he left on Kisara's arm.

"I… I…" Kaiba said as he moved his hand forward gently.

"Don't touch me!!" Kisara said as she backed away.

"I'm…"

"Stay away from me!!" Kisara shrieked as she ran out of the room with tears in her eyes.

---

"I'm sorry!!" Kaiba yelled after Kisara. "I didn't mean to hurt you!!"

He then fell onto one of the few chairs he hadn't torn to pieces and put his head in his hands.

"You just don't understand. There's so little of me left now. So littler of me left."

_And in my twisted face,  
There's not the slightest trace  
Of anything that even hints of kindness  
And from my tortured shape  
No comfort, no escape  
I see, but deep within is utter blindness_

_Hopeless  
As my dream dies.  
As the time flies.  
Love a lost illusion  
Helpless,  
Unforgiven,  
Cold and driven,  
To this sad conclusion_

_No beauty could move me.  
No goodness improve me.  
No power on earth, if I can't love her._

_No passion could reach me.  
No lesson could teach me.  
How I could have love her and made her love me too.  
If I can't love her, then who?_

Kaiba starred at the smirk in the shredded up portrait. That arrogant fool! If he hadn't been so short-sighted, he wouldn't be going through this now!! He clawed at the picture for the seventeenth time.

_Long ago I should have seen,  
All the things I could have been.  
Careless and unthinking, I moved onward._

Kaiba then looked out of his balcony and saw Kisara fly away on Hero.

_No pain could be deeper!  
No life could be cheaper!  
No point anymore, if I can't love her!_

_No spirit could win me!  
No hope left within me!  
Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free.  
But it's not to be.  
If I can't love her,_

_Let the world be done, with me!!!_

Kaiba turned, but as he did so, he looked at the rose. He couldn't give up! He knew what he had to do. He had to go after her and apologize. He walked out of the room and down to the entrance hall.

* * *

Kaiba: I don't feel like running after Kisara. I'm just going to walk briskly in that direction.

Will he make it in time?!! How on earth will the wolf-chase turn out?!! Why do I keep asking you guys?!!


	11. Silver Fang Chase

Chapter 10: Silver Fang Chase

As Joey and Tristan searched frantically for Kisara, they saw her running down the stair case to the West Wing, and she was missing her sleeve.

"Uh-oh." Joey said as he put two and two together.

"W-where are you going?" Tristan asked as Kisara ran to the stables to get Hero free.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!!" Kisara said half-angry, half-scared.

"Oh no, wait!" Tristan called out. "Please wait!"

Too late. Kisara flew off on her Blue-Eyes.

---

Kisara rode Hero as far as she could when she realized something important. She had no idea which way it was back to the village. She decided to land to get her bearings. Unfortunately, the moment she landed, she heard a horrible howling.

"Oh dear!" Kisara called out. "Silver Fangs!"

Kisara was half-right. It wasn't just Silver Fangs, but another type of spirit monster known as a Flower Wolf. They were purple with flower petals around their heads, making them resemble lions. Her best chance was Hero.

"Hero, attack with White Lightning!!!" Kisara called out, and Hero blasted away several of the canine ka, but they teamed up and forced Hero and Kisara into a corner! Kisara tried fighting some off with a branch she grabbed, but they simply grabbed the branch with their teeth and crushed it in their mouths!

"It's no good." Kisara breathed heavily. "I'm not strong enough."

"Kisara!" A voice called out, and Kisara turned to see Kaiba standing there with not one, but three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, like Hero. The Silver Fangs then charged after him.

"I'd like you mutts to see something." Kaiba said calmly. "The power of three Blue-Eyes White Dragons combined together!"

The three White Dragons merged into a White Dragon with three fearsome heads.

"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon," Kaiba called out. "Attack with Neutron Blast!!!"

Most of the Silver Fangs and Flower Wolves ran away at the attack, and some of them were killed. One of the Silver Fangs charged at Kaiba, and he managed to kill that one himself with his claws, but it bit down hard on his right forearm as it died. Kaiba clutches his arm as the Ultimate Dragon flew back to the palace as a sign of finding Kisara. Kaiba starred at Kisara as he fell over from the energy exhaustion he gained from using the Ultimate Dragon.

_Good, now I can get away. _Kisara thought. She then looked at Kaiba and starred on sadly. _But he saved my life. I can't leave him here to die._

Kisara helped Kaiba back to his feat and carried him to Hero.

"Don't worry Kaiba." Kisara said soothingly. "I've got you."

Kisara helped Kaiba onto Hero and flew back to the castle.

---

Kisara was in the living room with Kaiba in his chair. Kisara saw Kaiba try licking his wound.

"Don't do that." Kisara said soothingly, but Kaiba just held his scratched up arm away. "Just hold still." Kisara said firmly as she placed a wet cloth on Kaiba's forearm, and he roared.

"THAT HURTS!!!" Kaiba shouted.

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" Kisara said sharply.

"Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened." Kaiba said smirking.

"If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!!" Kisara argued.

"Well _you _shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" Kaiba said, with a confident smirk on his face.

"And you should learn to control your temper." Kisara countered. Kaiba sighed in defeat and rested his head in his left arm.

"Now hold still." Kisara said soothingly. "This may hurt a little."

Kaiba then held himself very stiff as Kisara was about to place the cloth on the cuts.

"By the way," Kisara said. "Thank you, for saving my life."

"You're welcome." Kaiba said back as he looked down at her. "Also, I'm sorry for frightening you and scratching you."

"Thanks." Kisara said. "I'm also sorry for going into the West Wing. I was always too inquisitive for my own good."

"Thanks." Kaiba said as he smiled slightly.

* * *

That went well. Don't you think?


	12. Surprise for Kisara

Chapter 11: Surprise for Kisara

Shortly after Kisara tended to Kaiba's wounds, Joey, Tristan, and Isis met up to discuss things.

"I knew they could be nice to each other if they tried." Isis said smiling.

"And not a second too soon." Tristan said nervously. "Have you seen the rose lately? It's dropping petals like there's no tomorrow."

"Okay, let's relax." Joey said calmly. "We should try and figure out how to keep this little friendship going."

"I have just the thing." Isis said as she glided to Kisara and Kaiba. "How would you two like to warm yourselves up with a nice hot bowl of soup?"

"Soup?" Joey and Tristan said with surprise and skepticism.

"Trust me." Isis said with a wink.

---

As the two waited for the soup, Kisara looked at Kaiba, who was flexing his injured arm to make sure that it didn't lose any mobility. It'd be off by tonight.

"So…" Kisara asked awkwardly. "Where are your parents?"

"They died when I was five." Kaiba said nonchalantly. "We weren't that close."

"Oh." Kisara said. "I didn't really know my father either."

"What?" Kaiba asked. "I thought the old guy _was_ your father."

"He was my step-father." Kisara explained. "He took me and my mother in when I was just a baby. He and Mom never married, but she named him my guardian if anything happened to her."

Just then, Isis walked up with two bowels of soup and handed them to Kaiba and Kisara. Yugi and Mana looked on from the door. Kaiba gulped. He hadn't been in much practice with using utensils after turning into… well a beast. He'd simply pick the meat up and eat it. He grabbed the spoon, he hoped it was right, there were about 50, and tried to eat the soup, but it kept falling off.

"Darn it." Kaiba muttered.

"Hey, I've got an idea." Kisara said. She then picked the bowl up and smiled at Kaiba, who did the same. They smiled and drank the soup. After that, they smiled. Kaiba felt a lot less embarrassed than he might have been. Maybe she really was… But he couldn't let himself get into that mindset. There was a difference between friends and someone to love.

"Come on Kisara." Isis said motherly. "Let's get you into something a bit dryer."

Kisara smiled and walked out after slightly waving good-bye to Kaiba.

"Nice going, boss!" Joey said. Kaiba never heard Joey call him boss before.

"What should I do?" Kaiba asked as Joey was better than girls than him. Heck he dated about eight girls in one month when he was nine. "When she smiles at me, I get choked up. My heart starts pounding, and I can't breathe."

"Good." Tristan said excitedly.

"That's good?" Kaiba asked skeptically.

"Good?" Joey said smiling. "It's excellent!"

"I want to do something for her, but what?" Kaiba asked.

"Well there's the usual thing." Tristan said sagely. "Flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep."

"This aint some one night stand thing, Tristan." Joey said agitatedly. "It's gotta be something that she really likes. Something that sparks her interest." Joey then thought for a moment. He then got a sly grin on his face. "Ah man, I just got a killer idea."

Joey then whispered in Kaiba's ear.

"You sure?" Kaiba asked. It was a pretty weird thing to like.

"Trust me." Joey said.

Kisara then came out in a long pink dress with long sleeves.

"Hello." Kisara said nervously.

"Say something about da dress." Joey whispered.

"Uh…" Kaiba said as his rain appeared to stop working. "It's pink!"

"A compliment!" Joey whispered again.

"Oh right." Kaiba said. "That's a nice dress, Kisara."

"Thanks." Kisara said blushing.

"Hey, there's something I'd like to show you, Kisara." Kaiba said.

He then led Kisara to a door and stopped.

"First, you have to close your eyes." Kaiba said smiling. "It's a surprise."

Kaiba led Kisara into the room as she closed her eyes.

"Can I open them?" Kisara asked.

"Not yet." Kaiba said. Kaiba then pulled back the curtain to let the light fill the room. "Alright, now."

---

Kisara opened her eyes, and she was surprised by what she saw. A library that was big enough to hold her whole cottage!

"I can't believe it!!" Kisara said excitedly. "I've never seen so many books in my whole life!"

"You like it?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes." Kisara responded happily. "It's wonderful."

"Then it's yours." Kaiba said with a smile.

"Th-thank you!" Kisara said. She then looked around and pulled down a book excitedly.

"This is one of my favorites!" Kisara said happily. "It's _King Arthur_! Have you ever read it?"

"Uh…" Kaiba said nervously. "No."

"Then you don't know what you're missing!" Kisara said. "I'd love to read this again." She then thought about it and smiled. "Wait, you can read it first."

"No, that's alright." Kaiba said quickly.

"No really." Kisara said kindly. "You read it."

"No, you."

"No you."

"No!" Kaiba said, not angrily but loud enough to make Kisara back away a little. "I… I can't, okay?!"

"You never learned to read?" Kisara asked sympathetically.

"I learned." Kaiba said defensively. "A little. I've just been out of practice for a while."

"Then, maybe I can read it to you, and maybe it'll help refresh your reading skills." Kisara said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me." Kaiba said.

---

As soon as Kisara started the story, Kaiba found himself lost in that world. _He _was Arthur! It was like he was there when he found a stone in a stone and anvil.

"'Knowing not, that this was indeed the legendary sword called Excalibur, Arthur tried to pull it from the stone. He tried once, but to no avail. He tried a second time but still couldn't pull it out. Then for the third time, Arthur drew forth the sword-'"

"So that means he's the king!" Kaiba interrupted. He couldn't help it. His excitement had never been stronger.

"Well, wait and see." Kisara said with a smile.

"I never knew books could do that." Kaiba said thoughtfully.

"Do what?" Kisara asked.

"Take me away from this place and make me forget for a while." Kaiba said as he looked out of the window and saw Hero eating a captured Flower Wolf.

"Forget?" Kisara asked.

"Who I…" Kaiba began before he stopped and looked at the brown fur that covered his hands. "_What_ I am."

"We have something in common, you know." Kisara said.

"What?" Kaiba asked.

"In the town where I come from, the people think I'm odd." Kisara confided.

"You?" Kaiba asked incredulously.

"So I know how it feels to be different, and I know how lonely that can be." Kisara said. The two then looked into each other's eyes for a moment before both of them turned away embarrassedly. "W-where was I?"

"Arthur gave the sword a third pull." Kaiba said helpfully.

"Right." Kisara said. "'For the third time, Arthur drew forth the sword, and there arose from the people a great shout, 'Arthur is king.'"

"Told you so." Kaiba said with a smirk.

---

It was almost evening, and Kisara had reached the end of the book.

"'When Guinevere heard that Arthur was slain, she stole away to a convent, and no one could ever make her smile again.' That's the end." Kisara wiped a tear from her face as Kaiba did the same.

"Heh." Kaiba said. "That's a pretty good story."

"I knew you'd like it!" Kisara said smiling. "You wanna pick one?"

"Alright." Kaiba said, and he grabbed one that he could tell was called Romeo and Juliet.

"Now, read along, and I'll help you along." Kisara said smiling.

"Alright." Kaiba said with a grin. "'T-tw-twoa…'"

"Two." Kisara said smiling.

"Two." Kaiba said smiling. "I knew that. 'Two households both like in dignighty…' Okay, this one, I don't know."

"Dignity." Kisara said helpfully.

"Right." Kaiba said.

* * *

Well, things are going along swimmingly, aren't they?

Joey: Ha! Kaiba can't read!

Kaiba: It's called "acting" Wheeler!


	13. Something There

Chapter 12: Something There

A few days after the attack by the Silver Fangs, Kaiba and Kisara were preparing to go outside to enjoy a nice winter day. Kaiba had easily mastered reading with help from Kisara. As they grabbed some winter attire, with Kisara in a bright green dress, Kisara took a look at an outfit Kaiba had put on. It was a white sleeveless jacket over a black shirt with black pants.

As they stepped outside, Kisara pulled out some bird seed and gave some to Kaiba. Kaiba then walked up to a bird, but he flew away. He tried again, but the bird still flew away. Kisara then got an idea; she took a little bit of bird seed out of Kaiba's hand and made a trail from his hands to the bird. The bird then flew gently into Kaiba's hands and ate the seed. Kisara then smiled at this new Kaiba.

_There's something sweet_  
_And almost kind._  
_But he was mean and he was coarse_  
_And unrefined._  
_But now he's dear_  
_And so unsure._  
_I wonder why_  
_I didn't see it there before._

"Help." Kaiba moaned as the birds were all over them. He gently moved his hands down, and they all flew off. He then looked at Kisara, who chuckled good naturedly and then went over to Hero and petted him.

_She glanced this way_  
_I thought I saw._  
_And when we touched_  
_She didn't shudder at my paw._  
_No it can't be._  
_I'll just ignore._  
_But then she's never looked at me_  
_That way before._

Kisara then turned behind a tree and sighed.

_New and a bit alarming.__  
__Who'd have ever thought that this could be?__  
__True that he's no Prince Charming.__  
__But there's something in him that I simply didn't see._

Kisara then smiled and looked back. She had a mischievous idea. She grabbed some snow and made it into a ball. She then flew it and it landed right in Kaiba's face.

"Bull's-eye!" Kisara called out.

"Oh really?" Kaiba said with his own mischievous smirk. "I never exactly backed down from a snowball fight."

Kaiba then scooped out a snowball the size of Hero's head and threw it at Kisara. It landed on target, and the two began to laugh as the others watched from a window.

"_Well, who'd have thought?"_ Joey mused.

"_Well, bless my soul._" Isis exclaimed.

"_Well, who'd have known?_" Tristan added.

"_Well, who indeed?_" Isis nodded.

"_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_" Joey asked.

_It's so peculiar. We'll wait and see  
A few days more.  
There may be something there  
That wasn't there before._

As they continued to watch, Yugi and Mana showed up and tried looking over their shoulders. "Hey what'cha all looking at?"

"_You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before_." Tristan observed with interest.

"What?" Yugi asked as he tried jumping up to get a better look. Seeing him there, Isis moved aside and let Yugi and Mana in. The two of them floated towards the window and watched as Kisara and Kaiba sat side by side under the tree, both wiping snow off their clothes.

"_There may be something there that wasn't there before_." Isis repeated happily.

"What's there Mom?" Mana asked. She didn't see anything.

"I'll tell you and Yugi when you were older." Isis said with a kind smile. "Come on kids, let's not be peeping toms."

"Mom?" Yugi asked.

"Yes dear?" Isis asked as she glided to the living room with Yugi and Mana.

"Will I ever get to be a human boy again?" Yugi asked.

"And will I ever be a human girl again?" Mana asked as well.

"I hope so." Isis responded.

"When will we know?" Mana asked.

"Soon." Isis said with a slight smile. "If it's to be, it'll be very soon now." Isis then got a thoughtful look on her face. "Well, come along, kids."

The three flew off to the living room as Kaiba and Kisara walked back inside. Kisara was wearing Kaiba's jacket to help keep her warm.

* * *

Well, that was quick.


	14. Human Again

Chapter 13: Human Again

The next day, Tristan called all the servants together.

"Okay everybody, we've gotta clean this place up!" Tristan called out.

"Okay." Joey said. "Now we've got something to actually do after four years of nothing."

"Mom," Mana asked. "I've got a funny feeling in my stomach, but it's a good funny feeling."

"It's hope sweetie." Isis said with a smile. "I've been feeling it too."

"Ah, oui my friends." Joey said with a smile. "The day we've been waiting for may be at hand."

"Oh if only that was true Joey." Mai said smiling.

"Ah, human again." Joey said with a smile.

"Human again." Isis said smiling as well.

"Yeah." Joey said dreamily. "Think what that means. _I'll be cooking again. Be good-looking again. With a beautiful girl on each arm._"

_When I'm human again.  
Only human again.  
Poised and polished and gleaming with charm...  
I'll be courting again.  
Chic and sporting again._

_"Which should cause several husbands alarm!"_Isis added with a chuckle.

"_I'll down down from the shelf._" Yugi said as he jumped off. "_And finally be myself. _

"_I can't wait to be human again!" _Mana called out excitedly.

As they wandered around the dining room, all the servants were quick at work cleaning the table, cabinets, windows and carpet. Now that they were motivated, they were cleaning twice as fast and twice as efficient, leaving no chair or plate unturned.

_When we're human again.  
Only human again.  
When we're spirits and monsters no more.  
Little push, little shove.  
They could, whoosh fall in love._

"_Ah Cheri won't it all be top drawer."_ Serenity gushed as she dusted and danced around the wine cabinet.  
_I'll wear lipstick and rouge  
And I won't be weird  
I can finally go out without fear!  
I'll exude savoir fare!  
I'll wear gowns! I'll have more hair!  
It is my prayer to be human again._

_"When I'm human again."_ Tristan said as he shined a wine glass. _"Only human again. When the world once more making sense. I'll unwind for a change-"_

_"Really? That'd be strange." _ Joey said with obnoxious smirk as he polished another glass.

_"Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?"_ Tristan said to him irritably.  
_In a shack by the sea,  
I'll sit back sipping tea.  
Let my early retirement commence.  
Far from fool made of wax  
"I'll get down to brass tacks and relax_!" Tristan shouted as Joey whipped ho, with the shining towel. He then grabbed another one and they began chasing each other around the room.

"_When we're human again!"_ Yugi and Mana sang out as they played with a pair of old curtain rods like they were swords before Isis plucked them out of their hands.

_So sweep the dust from the floor!  
Let's let some light in the room!  
I can feel, I can tell.  
Someone might break the spell,  
Any day now!_

_"Shine up the brass on the door!"_ Joey said as he wiped down the knob while the shiners waxed some of the candle holders.

_"Alert the dust pail and the broom!"_ Mai called out as people pulled out mops and brooms and began sweeping up the dirty floor.

_If it all goes as planned,  
Our time may be at hand,  
Any day now!_

_"Open the shutters and let in some air."_ Mana and Yugi said as they used the feather dusters to clean all of the filthy window.

_"Put these here and put those over there."_ Isis said pointing to random spots as some of the stronger spirit monsters moved furniture around.

_Sweep up the years of sadness and tears  
and blow them away..._

---

Kisara and Kaiba were in the library as Kaiba grabbed his personal favorite, _The Adventures of Robin Hood. _He was at the last chapter.

"'Little John wandered the countryside and told the stories of his days in Sherwood until he too died. But in as long as these stories live in the hearts of the people of the world, Little John and Robin Hood will never die.'"

"Wow." Kisara said. "That was really nice."

"Yeah." Kaiba said with a smile. "By the way, I'd like to tell you something."

"What?" Kisara asked.

"My first name." Kaiba said with a warm smile. "It's Seto."

"Well Seto," Kisara said. "I'd like to ask you something."

"What?" Kaiba asked.

"Would you have dinner with me tonight?" Kisara asked with a smile.

"Dinner?" Kaiba asked with surprise. "Me? With you? Well that'd be… I mean… Oh yes!!!"

The gang heard this too, and they all celebrated.

"_When we're human again. Only human again. When the girl finally sets us all free!" _Everyone sang.

_"Cheeks a-bloomin' again. We're assumin' again."_ Mai sang as she started dancing around with Joey. _"We'll resume our long lost joie de vie."_

_"We'll be playin' again. Holidayin' again." _ Isis said as he glided along after them.

_"And we're prayin' it's A-S-A-P!"_ Yugi chimed in with Mana. Together, the five of them headed down the hallway toward the ballroom happily singing together.

_When we cast off this pall  
We'll stand straight, we'll walk tall  
When we're all that we were  
Thanks to him, thanks to her  
Coming closer and closer  
And closer and..._

They ran into the ballroom, and Mana and Yugi ran around laughing as Isis flew after them to make sure they didn't skin their knees on the floor.

_We'll be dancing again!  
We'll be twirling again!  
We'll be whirling around with such ease._

_When we're human again.  
Only human again.  
We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes._

_We'll be floating again!  
We'll be gliding again!  
Stepping, striding as fine as you please._

_Like a real human does.  
I'll be all that I was.  
On that glorious morn  
When we're finally reborn.  
And we're all of us human again!_

Yugi and Mana fell asleep from all the excitement, and Isis smiled and took the two ten year olds to their respective rooms and smiled. She figured this was for the best as they'd insist on staying up to see the dance.

* * *

Well, that was exciting, wasn't it?

Kisara: Hey wait! What's going on with Bakura?

Me: Oh no! I forgot!!


	15. Maison De Lunes

Chapter 14: Maison De Lunes

Bakura and Marik walked into the bar as a white haired man who looked around thirty walked in.

"Thank you for coming Monsieur Pegasus." Bakura said as he sat down in his favorite chair and Pegasus sat opposite from them.

"I don't usually leave my asylum in the middle of the night, Bakura." Pegasus said smirking. "But Marik-Boy said you'd make it worth my while." Bakura dropped down a bag of gold onto the table. "Alright, I'm listening."

"It's like this." Bakura said with a smirk. "I've got my heart set on marrying Kisara, but she needs a little… persuasion."

"She turned him down flat." Marik translated before walking away a little away from an angry looking Bakura.

"Anyway, Kisara loves Solomon like a father; she'd do anything to keep him from being locked up." Bakura said darkly.

"Moto's harmless." Pegasus said calmly.

"Everyone knows he's a lunatic." Bakura said as calmly. "He was here a few nights ago raving about some beast."

"Hmm." Pegasus said with a smirk. "So you want me to lock up Kisara's step-father unless she agrees to marry you?" Pegasus then closed his eyes and shook his head. "Oh that is despicable." He then opened his eyes as he smiled just as darkly as Bakura. "I love it!"

"Well, after all…" Bakura said with a smirk. "_When a man like me is thwarted, and denied his honey moon."_

"_When the pretty thing he's courted," _Marik added. _"Refuses to swoon."_

"_Then the time has come for a murky plan!"_

"_For which he turns to a murky man!"_

_To find that fiend where better than,_

_At the Maison De Lunes._

"_You'll be strapping up an inmate." _Bakura said with a smirk.

"_Very tightly."_

"_Very soon."_

_But we won't bring him in late!_

_You're check in time's noon._

"_How sad Moto is not so well!"_ Pegasus said with an extremely dark smirk.

"_Prepare a five-star padded cell!" _Bakura called out.

_And book him in for a long, long spell,_

_At the Maison De Lunes._

"_Do I make myself entirely clear?" _Bakura asked.

"_It's the simplest deal of your whole foul career." _Marik answered.

"_Put Moto away, and she'll be here in moments." _Bakura said with a wide, evil smile.

"_In a dreadful state-" _Marik began.

"_She'll capitulate to me!" _Bakura called out.

"_Oh, I love incarceration!" _Pegasus called out with dark glee. _"I could lock up a platoon!"_

_Hey! Then apply your inclination_

_To a mad old buffoon!_

_Then wave one bachelor good-bye!_

"_She'll be my bride!" _Bakura called out.

"_She'd rather die." _Marik muttered before Bakura glared at him angrily. _"Then have her daddy ossify?"_

"_The time's opportune." _Pegasus said smiling.

_So book the church, raise glasses high!_

_To the Maison De Lunes!_

The three men then laughed darkly as Bakura smirked.

---

At Kisara's cottage, Bakura barged in as Marik walked in a bit more timidly. He was beginning to get cold feet about this.

"Kisara?!" Bakura called out. "Solomon?!"

"Well, I guess there's no one home." Marik said nervously. "Let's go."

Bakura then grabbed Marik by his shirt.

"They have to come back sometime." Bakura said darkly. "And when we do, we'll be ready for them." Bakura then threw Marik into a snow bank. "Don't move from that spot until Kisara and Solomon come home!"

Bakura then walked away.

"Oh, man." Marik said nervously.

* * *

Finally some screen time for Bakura!


	16. Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 15: Beauty and the Beast

Joey was helping Kaiba get ready for dinner. He had dressed himself in a blue shirt with an Egyptian Ankh on the chest that left his arms bare, and he wore several golden arm bands. He also wore a white robe under that which extended down to his feet.

"Tonight's da night, Kaiba!!" Joey said excitedly as Kaiba put on a blue hat with a serpent on the head.

"I… I don't know about this." Kaiba said with a gulp.

"Ya care for Kisara, don't ya?" Joey asked, though he already knew the answer.

"More than anything." Kaiba said calmly. He then gulped. "But Wheeler, this will never work."

"Sure it will, Kaiba." Joey said. "Just compliment her and be yourself. For some reason that worked."

"Funny." Kaiba said as he gulped and walked out.

---

Kisara came out in a dress that belonged to Seto's mother. It was long and golden colored and left a good portion of her upper arms bare. She walked up to Seto as Seto arrived. He looked very regal in the outfit he was wearing.

"Hello Seto." Kisara said with a smile as Kaiba smiled back.

"Hello." Kaiba said, and the two of them proceeded to the great hall, which everybody had been working on all day until it looked like a brand new room. "You look beautiful."

"You look very handsome too." Kisara said with a smile.

As they sat down, Mana and Yugi watched as Isis starred on. She could hardly believe it. If everything went just right…

_Tale as old as time.  
True as it can be.  
Barely even friends.  
Then somebody bends,  
Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change.  
Small to say the least.  
Both a little scared.  
Neither one prepared.  
Beauty and the Beast._

Kisara then walked up to Seto and held out her hand.

"Dance with me?" Kisara asked.

"Oh…" Seto said nervously. "No. I don't-"

"Dance with her." Joey and Tristan whispered, so Seto stood up, and he didn't exactly know what to do, so Kisara showed him. She laid her right hand in Seto's left, and she pulled down his right arm to Kisara's waist. Even under all the brown fur, Kisara still saw Seto blush a little. Then, together, the two waltzed around the great hall, and Joey and Tristan both gave Seto the thumbs up.

_Ever just the same._  
_Ever a surprise._  
_Ever as before._  
_Ever just as sure,_  
_As the sun will rise!_

Seto couldn't believe how well he was doing. He'd never even had one dance lesson in his entire life. He felt so… right with Kisara there.

_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun,  
Rising in the east!  
Tale as old as time!  
Song as old as rhyme!  
Beauty and the Beast!_

Seto and Kisara stopped, and the two of them walked off to the balcony.

"_Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the Beast."_

Isis then smiled and turned to her two adopted children.

"Off to bed now you two." Isis said gently. "It's passed your bedtime."

"But Mom!" Yugi and Mana whined.

"Good night loves." Isis said with a smile as she prodded them in the direction of their rooms.

---

On the balcony, Seto and Kisara sat down, and Seto held Kisara's hands.

"Kisara," Seto said. "Are you happy here, with me?"

"Yes." Kisara said smiling, but then she turned away. "I just wish I could see my father. I'm so worried about him."

"There is a way." Seto said with a smile. "Come on."

In the West Wing, Seto held up a mirror.

"This mirror will show you anything you want." Seto said calmly.

"I'd like to see my father." Kisara said as she held the mirror. "Please."

The mirror glowed brightly, and Kisara's eyes widened.

"PAPA!!" Kisara cried out in alarm. "He's alone in the woods! I think he's sick! He may be dying!!"

"Then…" Seto said as he looked at the bell jar. He then turned away to make things easier. "Then you must go to him."

"What?" Kisara asked with surprise.

"You're not my prisoner anymore." Seto said as he turned back to face Kisara. "You haven't been for a very long time."

"Thank you." Kisara said with a smile. She then tried to give the mirror back, but Seto stopped her.

"Take it with you." Seto said calmly. "So you can always have a way to look back and remember."

"I'll never forget." Kisara said with a smile. "I'm coming Papa!" She called out as she rushed to her room to change for the trip.

As she left, Tristan walked in.

"So, how'd it go you sly dog?" Tristan asked slyly.

"I let her go." Seto said as he took off his hat and let it fall to the ground.

"Oh, well-" Tristan's eyes then widened and he looked at Seto. "What?"

"I let her go." Seto said again.

"But why?" Tristan asked.

"Because, I love her."

---

"HE SAID WHAT?!!!" Everybody responded after Tristan told them what happened.

"That's what he said." Tristan said. "She's gone."

"But he was so close!" Joey whined.

"After all this time," Isis said half smiling, half crying. "He's finally learned to love."

"Well that's it then!" Joey said excitedly. "That should break the spell!!"

"It's not enough Joey." Isis countered. "Kisara has to love Seto in return."

"And now it's too late." Tristan said sadly. Joey and Mai then broke down and hugged Tristan and each other.

Mana and Yugi had heard all of this as they hadn't gone to bed, and Mana had to do something. She ran to the door as Kisara left. Once Kisara mounted Hero, Mana flew up to Hero's tail and grabbed onto it.

_I hope he doesn't sit on me. _Mana thought as she held on.

---

Back in his room Seto had changed back into his white sleeveless coat and black shirt and pants. He had given up for the first time in his life. There was no way Kisara would return. She'd forget about him while she was caring for her father. He'd always be a beast now.

_No pain could be deeper._  
_No life could be cheaper._  
_No point anymore if she can't love me._  
_No hope she would do so._  
_No dream to pursue, so_  
_I looked to myself, despise all the things I see._  
_For I know that she, _  
_Cannot set me free._  
_Let the world be done with me._

Seto watched Hero fly off with Kisara, and he roared in rage and sorrow.

_IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED ISHIZU?!!! _Seto thought angrily. He was beaten, and the only relief he'd ever get would be death. He collapsed onto his chair and starred at the rose.

* * *

Oh, they were so close!!!


	17. Kill the Beast

Chapter 16: Kill the Beast

It took a good hour, but eventually, Kisara had found Solomon and helped him onto Hero's back.

"Hold on, Papa." Kisara said calmly.

---

Marik was at the side of the house eating a sandwich he'd made inside. He then saw Kisara's Blue-Eyes White Dragon fly over.

"Okay, she's back." Marik said, and he ran off.

---

Solomon woke up to see Kisara smiling at him.

"Papa, are you okay?" Kisara asked.

"Kisara?" Solomon asked. "How'd you get away from that beast?"

"He let me go." Kisara said.

"That horrible beast let you go?" Solomon asked with surprise.

"He's different now, Papa." Kisara said as she smiled. "Seto's a really good person."

She then heard a banging on the door and opened it to find a shivering Mana.

"Mana, what are you doing here, honey?" Kisara asked soothingly. "Come on in."

"Hi." Mana said happily as she waved at Kisara and Solomon.

"Well hello little lady." Solomon said with a smile. "I didn't expect to see you, again."

"Kisara, why'd you leave?" Mana asked sadly. "Don't you like us?"

"Oh, of course I do, Mana." Kisara said as she knelt down. "I just had to help Papa. I'm gonna go back; especially to get you back home. Isis is probably worried sick."

There was suddenly a knock on the door, and Mana hid under the bed. Kisara opened the door and saw Monsieur Pegasus of the local insane asylum.

"Monsieur Pegasus?" Kisara asked with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to collect your father." Pegasus said smoothly and calmly.

"My father?" Kisara asked.

"Don't worry mademoiselle. We'll take good care of him." Pegasus smiled wickedly and pointed to a carriage that said "Maison Des Lune."

"My father's not crazy!" Kisara shouted.

"He was raving like a lunatic!" Marik called out holding a torch. "We all heard him that night, didn't we?!"

Kisara then noticed that there was a venerable mob of people around the cottage. Two of them then walked up and grabbed Solomon.

"Get your hands off of me!!" Solomon called out.

"Leave him alone!!" Kisara shouted as Bakura slyly stepped out.

"Poor Kisara." Bakura said sympathetically.

"You know he's not crazy Bakura!" Kisara pleaded.

"Well…" Bakura said as a sneer crossed his face. "I could clear this up if…"

"If what?" Kisara asked suspiciously.

"If you'll marry me." Bakura said with a sneer.

"What?!" Kisara asked with shock and anger.

"One little word Kisara." Bakura chuckled. "That's all it takes."

"Never!" Kisara said angrily. Bakura must have planned this!

"Have it your way." Bakura replied calmly.

"Wait!" Kisara shouted. She then ran inside and pulled out the mirror Seto had given her. "My father's not crazy, and I can prove it!" She then held up the mirror and shouted, "Show me the beast!!"

Everyone screamed as they obviously saw Seto for the first time, and Kisara heard the roar, that to her, meant sorrow, but to everyone else, it meant horror.

"Is he dangerous?!" One of the women asked as she clutched a small little boy.

"Oh no." Kisara said calmly. "I know he looks frightful, but he's really very kind and gentle. He's my friend."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you had feelings for the monster." Bakura said arrogantly.

"He's not the monster Bakura!" Kisara said angrily. "You are!"

"She's as crazy as the old man!" Bakura called out as a look of intense anger crossed his face. "She says this creature is her friend?! Well I've hunted wild beasts, and I've seen what they can do!" Bakura then turned to the mother who had asked if Seto was dangerous. "The beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night!" The woman then backed up with her son.

"He would never-" Kisara began, but Bakura interrupted her.

"Forget the old man! We're not safe until his head's mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast!!"

"Kill him!!" Several people shouted.

_"We're not safe until he's dead!"_ Shouted one man.

_"He'll come stalking us at night!"_ Pegasus added.

_"Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!"_ cried the mother.

_"He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free!"_Another man declared.

_"So it's time to take some action boys!"_ Bakura said as he grabbed a torch. _"It's time to follow me!"_He then threw his torch into a pile of hay, creating a large bonfire.

_Through the mist, through the woods.  
Through the darkness and the shadows.  
It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride._

_Say a prayer, then we're there,  
At the drawbridge of a castle.  
And there's something truly terrible inside._

_It's a beast! He's got fangs  
Razor sharp ones!__Massive paws! Killer claws for the feast!_

_Hear him roar! See him foam!  
But we're not coming home 'til he's dead  
Good and dead! Kill the beast!_

"No!" Kisara shouted as she pushed past the crowds and grabbed Bakura's arm. "I won't let you do this!"

"You're not with us, your against us." Bakura said shaking her off before turning to his group. "Men, tie her up! Her old man too! We can't have them going off to warn the creature!"

Instantly all the members of the mob ambushed Kisara and Solomon with ropes. Kisara tried calling out to Hero, but someone snuck up from behind and gagged her. Solomon rushed to help but was stopped by another man who shot two arrows that pinned Solomon's boots to the ground. They all then ganged up on the two and tied their hands and legs together before carrying them toward the basement.

"I'll take that." Bakura said as he walked up to Kisara and took the mirror out of her pocket.

"You won't get away with this!" Kisara shouted

"Just try and stop me." Bakura said before snapping his fingers. His men then picked up Solomon and threw him down into the basement followed by Kisara who landed on top of him with a thud.

"Now, the time has come to rid the village of this demon. Who's with me?" Bakura called out.

"I am!" Shouted Marik.

"I am!" Shouted a woman.

"I am!" Shouted all the villagers as they raised their fists high.

"Then go prepare yourselves for battle! We leave tonight!" Bakura shouted raising his right hand high. Instantly all the villagers rushed back to their homes and began grabbing items like pitchforks, shovels, brooms, axes and any other blunt or sharp objects they could find.

Mana was hiding in the house and crying. She didn't know what to do. Kisara and Solomon were all locked up, and her mother, her brother, and her friends were all in trouble.

_"Light your torch! Mount your horse!"_ The villagers shouted lighting their torches.

_"Screw your courage to the sticking place!" _Bakura called as he mounted onto his horse.

_We're counting now on Bakura to lead the way!  
Through a mist, through a wood  
Where within a haunted castle  
Something's lurking that you don't see every day!_

_It's a beast! One as tall as a mountain.  
We won't rest 'til he's good and deceased.  
Sally forth! Tally ho!  
Grab your sword! Grab your bow!  
Praise the lord, and here we go!_

"We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!!" Bakura called out.

---

In the basement, Kisara and Solomon pounded on the door after managing to untie each other, but it wouldn't give. Someone had locked it up.

"It's no use." Kisara said as she slumped down onto the floor.

"Now, now." Solomon said calmly. "We'll think of something."

Mana was flying around trying to think. Her magic wasn't good enough to break through wood without hurting the others. Suddenly, she remembered that Kisara had told her about her father's invention.

"Got it!" Mana said happily as she flew to the barn.

---

Deep in the woods, Bakura's little mob walked to the castle and smirked.

"Cut down a tree and make it a big one!" Bakura called out.

_We don't like  
What we don't understand  
In fact it scares us.  
And this monster is mysterious at least!_

_Bring your guns! Bring your knives!  
Save your children and your wives  
We'll save our village and our lives  
We'll kill the beast!_

As several villagers grabbed a large tree to batter down the door of the castle, Bakura turned to them all.

"Take whatever booty you can find, but remember the beast is mine!!"

---

At the castle, everyone was in a somber mood.

"I knew it!" Tristan said angrily. "I knew it! I knew we shouldn't have got our hopes up!"

"Maybe it'd have been better if she never came at all!" Joey said angrily as Mai nodded. Yugi was lying on the floor worried about his sister, who had disappeared. He then looked out the window.

"Whoa!" Yugi shouted.

"What is it, Yugi?" Isis asked.

"Is it Kisara?" Joey asked hopefully.

"Is she back?!" Tristan asked.

Joey ran up and screamed.

"Holy cow!!" Joey shouted. "Invaders!!"

"Trespassers!!" Tristan shouted as well.

"And look at the man with wild white hair!" Isis shouted as she pointed down. "He has the mirror."

"Joey!" Tristan shouted. "Warn the master! If it's a fight they want, then we'll be ready for them! Now who's with me?!"

As Tristan talked everyone left, and Yugi closed the door, which Tristan didn't notice, so it gave him quite a shock.

"Ah!! Mommy!!!!" Tristan shouted as the door slammed.

---

Joey ran into Kaiba's room and walked up.

"Pardon, Kaiba!" Joey said urgently.

"Leave me alone." Kaiba said in a defeated voice.

"But the castle's under attack!!" Joey shouted.

"It doesn't matter now." Kaiba said in the same kind of voice. "Just let them come."

"Mon dieu." Joey said as he ran to the entrance hall to put up a fight. _Great! _He thought._ What a time for Kaiba to lose his nerve!!_

_---_

The servants ran down and prepared to barricade the door.

_Hearts ablaze._  
_Banners high._  
_We go marching into battle._  
_Unafraid although the danger's just increased!_

_---_

Bakura and his men, and Vivian, then began pounding on the door with the tree trunk.

_Raise the flag! Sing the song!_  
_Here we come, we're fifty strong, _  
_And fifty French men can't be wrong._  
_Let's kill the beast!_

---

On the other side of the door, everyone was holding the barricade in place.

"This aint working!!" Joey shouted as the door began to give way.

"Joey, we have to do something!" Mai said as she tried to hold a feather duster in place.

"Wait!" Joey shouted in triumph! "I got another killer idea!!"

"Yay big brother!!" Serenity cheered.

---

Bakura's men continued to pound until the door gave way, and they walked in.

* * *

Now's the fun part!


	18. The Battle

Chapter 17: The Battle

The mob walked in, and Marik gulped.

"This place gives me the creeps." He said nervously.

"Shh!" Bakura said urgently. He had to hear in case the beast attacked.

"Well it does!" Marik said. He couldn't see the harm in leaving. Heck they didn't even know the beast actually existed until a few moments ago.

"Shut up!" Bakura said through gritted teeth.

"I wanna go home!" Marik said back when suddenly, the lights turned on, and they were all surrounded by Spirit Monsters.

"Whoa!" Marik exclaimed as he saw a pale blue Spiria appear in front of him.

"Ughh!!" Bakura growled as a Flame Swordsman and a Cyber Commander stood in front of him.

"Aww." Vivian said as a very small Dark Magician appeared.

Suddenly, the Dark Magician called out, "Charge!!" And the fight was on!

---

Mai and her sisters easily tore through several of the mobsters by cutting their arms up too badly to hold anything lethal. She then charged at a young man with long brown hair with a purple streak in it when she stopped.

"Hey, you're kinda cute." Mai said with a coy wink.

"Nah." The young man said.

"Oh, are we a little shy?" Mai asked as she gently held the man's hands as he continued to stammer. Then he screamed in pain as his rear end caught on fire. He had been pierced in the rear by Joey and his ignited sword.

"I'm out of here!!" Rex yelled when Bakura grabbed him by his jacket collar.

"Stay, or you won't go back home in one piece."

"Right." Rex whimpered.

---

At the cottage, Mana looked all over the barn until she found a saddle pack. Mana opened it and found five cards that held five body parts.

"Yes!!" Mana called out triumphantly. She then ran to the cottage and set the cards down. "Um… Mr. Exodia, it'd really help if you woke up now."

The cards suddenly arranged themselves into a star like position, and a right hand poked out. Followed by the other hand, and Exodia's head. He then pulled himself out and walked over to the cottage as Mana held onto Exodia's pinky.

"What on Earth?" Solomon asked as he heard a large rumbling. He looked out the window and saw a very familiar foot walking towards them.

"Kisara, get away from the door!!" Solomon said as he pulled Kisara as far back as he could. Then, a large fist punched through the door, and a good chunk of the ceiling, and Kisara and Solomon looked up and saw Mana singing on Exodia's pinky.

"Have you guys tried this thing yet?" Mana asked smiling. "It's awesome!"

"Okay." Kisara said as she ran to Hero, and untied him. "I have to go back and help Seto."

"I'm coming with you." Solomon said.

"No!" Kisara said firmly.

"I lost you once." Solomon said even more firmly. "I won't lose you again!"

"Then we better hurry." Kisara said with a smile as she and Solomon climbed onto Hero along with Mana. Exodia knelt down in front of the cottage to defend it until they came home.

---

Meanwhile, Marik was fending off several Spirit Monsters, and as he moved into a corner to catch his breath, the Spiria flew in front of him.

"You look like you could use some tea." The Spiria said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you!!" Marik said. He was terribly thirsty.

"Here you go." Yugi said as he handed Marik a pot of tea. Then he blasted Marik into a wall with the Dark Magic Attack!

"Oh, why?!!" Marik said as he slammed into a wall. As he was about to run off like half the people had done, Bakura grabbed him.

"Marik, come with me!" Bakura whispered fiercely.

"Huh?" Marik asked.

"I'll need someone to make sure no one can come in after I go after the beast."

"Um…" Marik said nervously. "Okay."

---

As Bakura and Marik snuck upstairs, everyone else ran out.

"Hey!" Joey said excitedly. "We just won a fight!"

"Victory dance!" Tristan called out.

Joey and Tristan then waved their arms in the air and did a really odd dance.

_We just kicked a little can-can!_

_Kicked a little can-can!_

_Tell me who's the man-man!_

_You should have seen the way they ran-ran!_

_When we kicked their can-can!_

"What is that?" Yugi asked.

"Whenever we kick some can," Joey said with a smile.

"We do a victory dance!" Tristan concluded.

"I loved watching this when I was little!" Serenity said as she sat down.

* * *

You morons!! You can't celebrate yet!!

Joey: Shut up!! What could happen now?!


	19. Bakura vs Kaiba

Chapter 18: Bakura vs. Kaiba

Bakura eventually made his way down a long hallway to a set of double doors. He pushed his way through and found the beast sitting in a chair looking at a glowing rose. The beast looked up and then turned back to the rose. Bakura smirked. This was going to be easier than he thought. He grabbed his bow and put an arrow in it. He struck the beast in the side, and he roared. Bakura then pushed the beast through the window, and the two of them were on the edge of the castle. Thankfully, it was wide enough for people to walk on. He saw the beast lying on the ground, not wounded, but unwilling to fight.

"Get up." Bakura said with a sneer. He wanted to say that he proved himself superior to Kisara's new boyfriend. The beast didn't move, so Bakura kicked him in his side. "I said get up." Bakura then laughed at the beast. "What's the matter Beast? Are you too kind and gentle to fight back?!"

The beast looked away.

"Oh well." Bakura said. "I guess I'll just put you out of your misery! Diabound, rise up!!"

A pale purple creature appeared. It had bird like wings, and its upper body was like a man, but his lower body was the upper half of a snake.

Kaiba looked at the creature and braced himself. He didn't care if he lived or died anymore.

"No!" A familiar voice said. Kaiba then turned and found Kisara at the courtyard as Hero roared to frighten away all of the intruder's men. Kisara starred up at him, and she ran in to help.

"Well," Bakura said. "I guess you got to see her one more time. Now good bye!!"

Suddenly, Kaiba felt reinvigorated with Kisara back, and he called out the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"Ah!!" Bakura exclaimed in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that.

---

Kisara was relieved when she saw Seto stand up, so she ran in to see if there was anything she could do. The battle appeared to be over all over the castle, so she ran to the West Wing.

"Hey Kisara!" Joey said. "We won!"

"Seto's still in danger!" Kisara said as she ran passed them.

"Uh-oh." Joey said. "Follow Kisara, gang!!"

---

Kisara arrived at the hallway that led to Seto's room when Marik arrived holding a sword. He then made sure to lock the door.

"Marik?" Kisara asked.

"Hello Kisara." Marik said as he held the sword at her, but it was very shaky.

"Please help me." Kisara pleaded.

"No!" Marik said. "You'll just have the beast kill all of us!"

"Really?" Kisara asked. "Or are you just afraid of upsetting Bakura? Please, help me. Bakura's a monster."

Marik starred at her, and he dropped his sword.

"Get going, quick!" Marik said. "I'll help your friends."

Marik opened the door and ran out to the courtyard to help Solomon and Hero with his own Spirit Monster, Makyura the Destructor. One look at him and whoever was left ran screaming all the way back to the village.

---

Bakura smirked at Kaiba. "Well it's nice to see you actually fighting! It makes it more fun! Before you die, tell me, were you in love with her, Beast? That's a laugh! Do you think she'd want you when she could have someone like me?!!" Bakura then laughed madly. "Well too bad for you! Once you're out of the way, Kisara's mine!!!!"

Kaiba starred at Bakura angrily. "Ultimate Dragon, attack Diabound with Neutron Blast!!!"

As Diabound was destroyed, and Bakura doubled over, Kaiba grabbed him by the neck and held him over the castle.

"No!" Bakura pleaded. "Don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!!"

Kaiba starred on and sighed. He then roughly brought Bakura back to the ledge and easily tossed him aside. "Get out." Kaiba said calmly. He then saw Kisara on the balcony. "Kisara." He then climbed up to the balcony. He made it to the edge of the balcony and stroked her hair. "You came back."

"Yeah." Kisara said with a smile as she smiled.

Suddenly, Kaiba screamed, and Kisara saw that Bakura had climbed up after Kaiba and had stabbed him in the back with a knife. He was grinning madly. Kaiba then growled and shoved Bakura off, as he did so, Bakura lost his balance and fell to the foggy ground far, far below.

* * *

Ding-Dong! Bakura's dead!!

Victory Dance!!

Kisara: SHUT UP!!!

Me: Oh… I'm sorry.


	20. Transformation

Chapter 19: Transformation

As Bakura fell, Kisara pulled Kaiba onto the balcony. She touched Kaiba's side and found it to be a bloody mess. Everyone else starred on, and Yugi and Mana clung to Isis as she tried to comfort them.

"You… came back?" Seto said breathing heavily.

"Of course I came back." Kisara said sadly. "I couldn't let them… Oh this is all my fault. If only I'd come sooner."

"Maybe…" Seto said trying to comfort Kisara. "Maybe it's better… Maybe it's better this way."

"No." Kisara said through her tears. "Don't talk like that. We're together now. Everything will be fine."

"At least…" Kaiba said smiling weakly. "I got to see you, one last time."

"Seto…" Kisara said. "_We are home. We are where we shall be forever. Trust in me for you know I won't run away. From today, this is all that I need, and all that I need to say."_

Kisara then caressed Seto's fur covered face.

"_Don't you know how you've changed me? Strange how I finally see. I found home... You're my home. Stay with me."_

"Kisara…" Seto said with a struggle, but then his eyes rolled back, and his body became lifeless.

"No." Kisara wept. "No please! Don't leave me." She then broke down and hugged Seto's lifeless form. "I love you."

At that exact moment, the last petal on the rose fell.

---

Ishizu watched all these events from her Egyptian home through the Millennium Necklace. She smiled.

"Prince Seto." She said. "It is time."

---

Back at the castle, Seto floated off the ground and was incased in a golden light.

_What on Earth…?_ Kisara thought. She had no idea what was happening.

---

"Prince Seto." Ishizu said as she closed her eyes. "You have proven that you are no longer the heartless monster you once were. I set you free."

---

Suddenly, Seto's fur fell away to reveal dark skin, and his hands and feet became human like, and light shown from every visible part of his body. As he lay on the ground, he suddenly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at Kisara, and she backed away slightly. Was this some kind of weird trick?

"Kisara," Seto said smiling. "It's me."

Kisara starred on, and Seto walked up to her.

_Kisara look into my eyes._

_Kisara don't you recognize,_

_The beast within the man who's here before you?_

Kisara moves some of Seto's hair out of his face and saw the same blue eyes.

"It is you!" Kisara said smiling, and the two of them kissed. At the same time, the castle burst into light. All the gargoyles turned into stone angels, and every dark place streamed with light!

At that moment, everyone came out from the balcony, but they were different too. They were all human again!

"Joey?" Seto asked as he looked at Joey in his normal attire of a blue jacket, and a pale blue t-shirt with a dog tag. "Tristan." Seto said as he saw Tristan in his black jacket and white shirt. He then looked at the woman who was like a mother to him, and who had tried to teach him manners for so many years. "Isis!" Seto said excitedly. "Look at us!!" Seto said with joy. He then ruffled Yugi and Mana's hair and walked over to Kisara. "Let's go find your step-father. I want to apologize to him."

---

The two ran off, and Tristan looked extremely confused.

"Who was that?!!" Tristan asked.

"Who do ya think moron?" Joey said laughing. "It was da prince!"

"No it wasn't." Tristan said.

"Yes it was." Joey argued.

"No it wasn't!" Tristan argued back.

"Yes it was!" Joey countered.

"It most definitely wasn't!!" Tristan double-countered.

"It most definitely was!!" Joey said. Just then, Mai walked in. Her hair was blonde again, and she was still stunning.

"Hello, Mai." Joey said with a smile. "Boy am I glad you're back to normal."

"Wait, what's that mean?!" Mai said. "I thought you said you liked me when I was a Harpie Lady!"

"Uhh… I did." Joey said nervously. "I just like you better this way."

"Then you were lying to me!" Mai said angrily.

"Uh…" Joey said as he looked around for help, but Isis was already covering Yugi and Mana's ears in case things got verbally ugly.

"Joey…" Mai began, then she put her arms around him. "I like you better this way too."

"Heh-heh." Joey said with a smile.

"Hey." Tristan then turned to see Serenity come up. She was like her old self again, and she was nervously walking up.

"Serenity!!" Tristan said excitedly.

"Hey Tristan." Serenity said with a smile. You like my old dress. I wore it that night we went to that opera starring Madame De la Grande Bouche.

"I know." Tristan said. "You've always been twenty times better than her."

"Thank you." Serenity said with a smile, and the two of them held hands as Mai and Isis held Joey back.

"TRISTAN!!!!!!" Joey yelled.

* * *

Alright, one more chapter left, and it'll be spectacular.


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

A month after the spell was broken, Seto and Kisara wed. The two danced around the ballroom as Joey watched on with a smile.

"Ah, l'amour." Joey said with a smile as Mai walked by and tickled his nose with her feather duster. "Ah choo!! Heh-heh."

Joey was about to follow when Tristan caught up with him.

"Well Joey, old buddy, shall we let bygones be bygones?"

"Of course buddy." Joey said shaking Tristan's hand. "I told ya she was da one."

"I'm sorry Joey." Tristan said with a laugh. "But I believe I told you."

"No ya didn't." Joey corrected. "I told you."

"You certainly did not you pompous pea-brain!" Tristan shouted.

"Why you over-grown pocket watch!!" Joey shouted back. The two began fighting, but no one noticed as everyone's eyes were on Seto and Kisara.

"Are they gonna live happily ever after, Mom?" Yugi asked Isis as she, Solomon, and her little brother Marik watched.

"Of course Yugi." Isis said with a smile. "Of course."

"Can we have a latter bed time?" Mana asked, and Isis, Marik, and Solomon laughed gently as Seto and Kisara continued dancing.

_Two lives have begun now!_

_Two hearts become one now!_

_One passion one dream!_

_One thing forever true!_

_I… Love… You!!_

The newlywed couple then kissed each other hard.

_Certain as the sun, __  
__Rising in the east.__  
__Tale as old as time.__  
__Song as old as rhyme.__  
__Beauty and the Beast._

Seto and Kisara smiled at each other and kissed each other again.

_Tale as old as time!  
Song as old as rhyme!  
Beauty and the Beast!_

_

* * *

_

Well that's done. Next up, I'm Yu-Gi-Oh!-ing Aladdin. I'll give you four guesses at who's Al.


End file.
